


New World High 1: Do you want a new life?

by Ferkawa_08



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is on another level of conflict causing now, Angst, Charlotte family fluff, Fluff, Horny ASL trio, Judge being an asshole, Lots of donuts, Multi, No Beta read we die like men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shanks and Mihawk fluff, Shanks and Mihawk for dads of the year, Three different plots that come together in the end, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug, donuts donuts, more like only Ace and Sabo, not Big Mom tho, occasional smut, someone lend Luffy their wallet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferkawa_08/pseuds/Ferkawa_08
Summary: Vinsmoke Sanji is a man full of many secrets. He goes to the mysterious New World High to get away from his past but winds up tangled in a mess that he can only solve with the help of a certain Roronoa Zoro.Luffy finds himself in a very sweet deal with a donut lover in order to escape the wrath of his brothers.Soon they find that their problems will not be solved easily. Will they be able to overcome them while simultaneously saving the whole city?Only Enel knows.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rob Lucci/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Do you want a new school?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Thank you for clicking on this. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Don't be afraid to leave a review. As it helps me improve the story. Hope you have fun reading this.

“RING!” The alarm blasts off, penetrating deep in his ears. He didn’t care since he was busy having teatime with a bunch of beautiful ladies. “RIIIING!!” “Ugh again, just leave, I’m trying to have a peaceful afternoon!” “RIIIIIIIING!!!” he gets up and turns that blasted thing off. “I’m up!” he shouts so it can hear him well. “Wait, it’s a bloody alarm clock. How the hell is it going to hear me?” he didn’t care anymore. His beautiful afternoon teatime in the middle of beautiful cherry blossoms and dazzling ladies was over. Reality kicks in and it was time for school.

“But man, that sure was a delightful dream,” he says as he gets ready. He was used to waking up early, but it was always a bummer having to leave that beautiful dreamland where everything was possible... Anything... “BAM!” A sharp kick downstairs sends the entire house trembling and snaps him out of his trance. “That damn geezer is at it again, and this early in the morning,” he says annoyed as he walks into the bathroom for his grooming session. He was a very self-conscious guy, making sure that he always looked his best, and for that, he needed to be well-groomed. Making sure his goatee is an on point every day. Taking care of his skin so it was always flawlessly glowing, and for some reason, he never needed to take care of his eyebrows. They were contrary to popular belief, naturally curly, and therefore never needed grooming. There was never a hair out of place, and he hated them. Whenever he showed both of his eyes together, he looked like a complete maniac. So, to at least look decent, he always had his hair cover one side of his face, that way he almost looked like a normal person. He finished in the bathroom and came out to pick his clothes. He decided to put on his signature tight black jeans with a light blue button-up shirt. He unbuttoned it to where it showed off his collarbone. He then put on a grayish-black belt and some black loafers. To top off the look, he put a little chain that hung to the side of his belt.

“Looking good,” he assured himself as he took one last look at the mirror before heading down. He wondered what was for breakfast as he was walking down the stairs. It confused him when there wasn’t a plate for him on the table.

“Little eggplant, what are you doing here, I thought you already left a while ago!” mockingly said the man eating on the table. No response. He took one look at the very confused face of the guy in front of him, at the clock, and then he snorted.

The guy did the same and then turned to the man. “What’s so funny you shitty geezer?!” he snapped, “I wanted to at least eat something before I head out and you just sit there and laugh!”

“If you wanted food, then you shouldn’t have taken too much time in your beauty session,” he said with a mocking tone in his voice, “Now hurry and get going or you’re not getting there on time, I left a bento on the table. Go!” he commanded before the guy had a chance of calling him out for insulting his grooming session. He grabbed the lunch and muttered a “thanks” making sure the man didn’t hear him (he did) and left the place.

As he kept running, he could see the sign showing his destination growing closer. New World High. Yes, that place would be his new grave. After all he’s been through. Who knows what could await him inside?

He walked inside the doors of the gigantic place and at once saw the sign of what he was looking for. It was a printed sign that read: THE OFFICE in bold black letters. When he walked in, he saw a blond-haired person behind the desk typing away at the computers. He had a big scar in his left eye, “probably from a burn” assuming from its red color. He looked a bit intimidating, but he nonetheless walked up to him.

“Hello, I’m here to get my schedule-”

“Oh god another one?!” the guy suddenly interrupted him, “you all should be old enough to get your schedule on your own dammit, you don’t make my job any easier like this!” he said irritated.

“But I-”

“Just check your damn email! You should be old enough to do that, right?!” He continued from behind his desk, not even looking at the guy talking to him. He was quite pissed at the guy for being so rude to him and was about to tell him off before a pink-haired girl dashed through the door and-

“SABO!!!” her shriek echoing so much it was shaking the room, “YOU NEED TO COME QUICK ZORO IS HELPING THE FRESHMAN GET TO THE ASSEMBLY ROOM! she shouted and Sabo was positively frightened. He took one look at the clock and turned whiter than snow.

“OH NO! THAT IDIOT.” he shouted in frustration, “IT’S ALREADY 8:00!” he instantly grabbed a folder on the desk and started sprinting towards the hallway.

“HURRY OR THE RED DOG IS GOING TO GET US!” shrieked the pink-haired girl as she was running after him, whiter than Sabo, if that was even possible.

“Wait! I still need my schedule!” he said and followed them.

“They ran all around the school. Passing classrooms and halls, gyms, lockers, hell yards even! Until they reached a secluded spot in one corner of the building, right by an exit door. From what he could see the main hall they talked about was nowhere near sight and he wondered just what they were doing there when he spotted something odd. It was green, like moss green, a group of teens that were surrounding it covered it. He could’ve sworn it was a plant when he saw a tanned forehead underneath it. “Wait. Is that actually hair?” He could’ve been weirded out or burst out laughing. However, he could do neither as he heard a bit of the conversation happening between Sabo, the pink-haired girl, the green-haired guy and the group of teens there.

“Seriously Zoro! How many times have we told you never to help anyone with directions?! You always get lost!” said Sabo, clearly frustrated while the pink-haired girl hummed in agreement.

“I didn’t get lost.” said Zoro, “It was them who got lost!” he complained while pointing to the teenagers.

“NO, WE DIDN’T! YOU GOT US LOST!” the group shouted in unison while pointing at Zoro instead, who was dumbfounded. Sabo just sighed in complete anger. The color came back to his face but turned it red instead. The pink-haired girl was just muttering “God, what am I going to do with you.” to herself. They were all so worried and frustrated at this guy for getting lost that it was positively comical to see all of their faces. He just couldn’t help but-*Snort* All eyes immediately shot to him.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY HUH?!” he took a little jump back at this very serious response; however, it just fueled his giggles, who then turned to a full-on laughter fest. They were all pissed, and rightly so, but it was just so funny to him that he couldn’t stop. This was all just ridiculous, there was no way a person could have that bad a sense of direction. Their anger didn’t stop. In fact, they were even angrier than before. But it seemed as fate would not allow them to completely destroy the guy, for as they were nearing him with murderous intent in their eyes, the sound of a bell resonating in their ears made them forget their anger towards him. And turn their attention to the big clock right on top of the exit, showing that their worst fear of the moment became true; 8:05 a.m. sharp. They were, in fact, late.

“SHIT SHIT SHIIIT” said Sabo as he frantically started looking for something in the folder he was carrying. “THE RED DOG IS GONNA GET US!” cried the pink-haired girl while clinging to Zoro, who kept his cool, however the look in his eyes showed that he was completely terrified. While Sabo was giving the very confused teenagers some directions to get to the main hall. The guy watching all this wondered who this “Red Dog” was before he was brought back by Zoro, who said, “Wait. I’ve never seen you before.” while looking at the guy, “Who are you?” he asked while pointing to him. The teenagers were walking down the hall and Sabo and the girl turned their eyes to him

“You’re right,” they wondered, “I’ve never seen you around here and you weren’t with those freshmen, so who are you? Why are you here?” asked Sabo. He was glad that they were finally going to help him.

“Sanji.” he said while holding out his hand, “Black Sanji, a transfer senior nice to meet you.” he said politely while cracking a small smile. Sabo’s entire mood changed; he suddenly stopped all the screaming and smiled widely to Sanji.

“You’re that transfer he was telling me about, huh.” Sanji noded, “Well should’ve told me sooner. Now we’re quite late as you can see so...” he reached into his folder and looked around for a bit before finding what he was looking for. A stack of papers labeled: BLACK. Zoro eyed Sabo carefully as he turned his back against everyone but Sanji and grabbed a paper from the stack. He gave it to Sanji with a smile. Sanji’s expression seemed to change to anger in the slightest upon receiving the paper, but it quickly disappeared and went unnoticed to everyone but Zoro, who had been observing the guy for a while now. Or rather, as long as 2 minutes allowed. Sanji gave a quick thanks and asked for directions to the main hall. He had planned to head to the office and finish all of his paperwork, but seeing as how this entire ordeal had left him late on his first day, he decided to do it later. He made a mental note to remind him of that while Sabo began talking.

“I’d love to show you, but I’m afraid I’ve got important student council duties to attend. However, I’m sure Perona would love to show you since she’s just been standing around all this time.” he said in a vulgar tone while looking at the pink-haired girl then at the hallway then at her again. “Right?” “Right” she responded. “Very well then, I’ll be off, just call me if you need anything. Okay? Good, now bye.” He said as he handed Sanji a paper with a phone number on it. He waved at them as he left very quickly looking at the hall in the left. They all waved back, and the girl looked at Sanji, “Phew, he finally left.” she sighed. Suddenly the three of them could hear steps echoing in the hall to their left. She froze, realizing. “Curse that Sabo!” she said, “No wonder he left so quickly. Should’ve known he’d run as soon as he was nearing, leaving us here alone. How rude!” she cursed, but as soon as she heard the footsteps getting closer, she quickly grabbed both Sanji’s and Zoro’s hand and started running.

Suddenly the footsteps were also running, as if it noticed they started running. She and Zoro started running faster. It filled Sanji with a sense of fear running even faster than the latter. The footsteps quickened. They ran faster. The footsteps were gallops now. They were faster than Olympic runners. Faster and Faster. Run Run! RUN! RUN!!! It was nearing. Coming closer and closer. About to catch them. Just a turn away. “SHIT IT’S BEHIND US!!!” There was no escape now! It was turning down the corner. THEIR CORNER! DAMMIT! SHIT! “AHHHH!!!” they screamed as it neared them. “AHHHHH!!!” it screamed, ready to charge! They froze, unable to move due to fear. “IT’S HERE! IT’S OVER!” Two pale hands shot out of the door behind them, dragging them in just as it was running towards them. “Eh?” they looked around yet saw no one, no sign of the person who saved them. “Wait!” they looked around; they were in: the main hall? So, they made it. They froze for a second and then sighed in relief, releasing all of their fear and taking in their surroundings. The girl quickly made a motion to a group of empty seats in the back and they headed there. Relieved to have finally reached their destination.

* * *

The main hall was a pretty big place. It was a very interesting place; its design was almost like that of a colosseum. There was a circular stage at the center with 2 hallways on the sides that acted as backstage, while there were other 2 that connected to the entrances with stairs for students to get to the top levels of the hall. The 4 hallways connected to the stage like a cross. While all around the circular stage were seats, there were 2 levels of seats and they all had a perfect view of the stage. “Quite an interesting design for a hall.” thought Sanji as he took one of the seats near the entrance. As if reading his thoughts, the pink-haired girl answered. “Quite interesting, huh? It’s because our principal designed it to be this way when he bought the building, you’ll soon find out this school differs greatly from your regular high school.” she said cryptically, “By the way we haven’t introduced ourselves, right? Well, my name is Perona and this idiot over here,” she said while giving Zoro a nudge with her elbow, “this is my brotherZoro.” he gave off something similar to a grunt when his name was mentioned.

Sanji just smiled, “Sanji, very nice to meet you two.” he said.

After that the three of them chatted, with Sanji giving extra special attention to Perona under the premise that he was a gentleman and she was a beautiful lady. Perona slightly blushed at that, and Zorojust smirked. Soon the three of them were cut off by the welcoming speech of the principal. A very tall man dressed in sunglasses and a pink feather jacket who went by the name of Donquixote Doflamingo. He gave a very interesting speech about a new era of education and how only the best of students would succeed in his school. All of that coupled with a lot of his weird laugh in between which was a weird fu fu fu mixed with a hi hi hi. A very interesting speech indeed.

“Now my students. May you have the best, most absolutely wonderful time in this school. New World High welcomes you!” he dismissed everyone, and the hall started emptying up. In the middle of all that ruckus with students all over the place, Sanji would up getting separated from Perona and Zoro. “I wanted to see that beautiful lady again, but I guess fate made it this way. Do not worry beautiful damsel, we will meet again.” he assured himself with hearts in his eyes as he was getting dragged by the crowd.

For now, it was 1st period, which today was advisory time. He took out the paper Sabo gave him before he flipped it to the other side, to avoid reading what was on the front and instead focused on his schedule. His advisory was on the first floor. With a Mr. Donquixote Rosinante. “Wasn’t that the principal’s last name?”

He had no idea on how to get there so he asked the first person he found. It turned out to be a long-nosed guy by the name of Ussop. He instructed Sanji on how to get there and gave him a pat on the back wishing him good luck. Sanji didn’t know whether to be thankful or afraid so he did both. He was getting a very bad feeling from that classroom but decided to ignore it, hoping for the best to come. It never did though as his first advisory class was rather, how should we put it, chaotic.

When he first walked in the classroom, he saw that it was nothing special, just a group of desks and a teacher’s desk on the front next to a big chalkboard. What he saw was that he wasn’t alone. There were a few kids in the class already. One was a creepy guy with long blond hair. He was holding a deck of tarot cards and looked at Sanji for a second, before grabbing a few cards from his deck and saying, “Black Sanji, probability of survival today: 25% watch your back today.” he didn’t say anything else and Sanji was genuinely scared of him now. He was sure he had never seen the guy before in his life, yet he somehow knew his name.

“Talk about creepy.” said another guy from the corner of the room, “could’ve at least introduced himself.” the guy talking had short black hair and freckles all over his cheeks. He continued talking when Sanji turned his attention to him, “Hi, name’s Ace and this guy over here.” pointing to the creepy blond, “is Basil Hawkins, although everyone just calls him Witch Hawkins. Pretty fitting name, I bet.” he smirked at that and Hawkins shot him a death glare that instantly shut him up and made him go back to his corner in the classroom. Sanji was even more creeped out at Hawkins and decided to stay away from him at all costs. “Sanji.” he said to Ace. He took one look at Sanji and asked, “you’re new, aren’t you? Haven’t seen you around. What place you transfer from?” he asked.

“Someplace very horrible.”

“Ooo, sounds like hell dude, my condolences.” he vowed and motioned for Sanji to a seat in the second to last row, “best seats in the house.” he said. Sanji smirked at that.

Not long after the students started filing in one after the other. Each one taking their respective seats. Sanji looked around and found himself staring at the window to the right side of the classroom. Or rather at the red thing behind it. No, it was black feathers? No, there was fire. Fire in the black feathers...huh? “Wait!” he stood up to get a closer look. Soon the black feathers on fire barged in the class and fell on the floor. Much to the class’ disappointment, “Ah, shit here we go again.” Sanji could hear Ace say in the back.

Suddenly a pink-haired girl got up and grabbed a fire extinguisher from a cabinet in the back of the room. She took a long sigh and sprayed it all over the feathers, putting off the fire. “Seriously Corazon, you have to be careful when you light your cigarette. How many times have we told you already?” she groaned and the whole class hummed in agreement.

“Sorry Bonney.” said the feathers, now rising up to reveal a man. He was dressed in a black feather coat much like how the principal wore a pink one. He was wearing dark red lipstick and something that looked like the grass that you get on sushi packs at the supermarket, but black under his eye. All around he looked very bizarre, and Sanji wondered what this man was doing here.

The girl gave him a tsk and after putting the fire extinguisher down (more like throwing it at the man) and she went back to her seat. He pursed his lips and went to the board. It seemed odd to Sanji, seeing as how this man seemed to be installing himself in the teacher’s desk. Putting his bag on the table, grabbing a pencil case from said bag and opening it up to grab some chalk. Wait. No. This couldn’t be. Was this man supposed to be his teacher? No way! He literally lit himself on fire. Was he even certified to teach? A loud screeching noise made its way around the classroom and into the ears of everyone in it.

“Hello class, my name is Donquixote Rosinante. But you may all call me Mr. Corazon.” he smiled after writing his name on the board. Took a look around at the classroom... then frowned. “I see some familiar faces in the crowd.” he said dryly while trying to fake a smile, “Bonney, Hawkins, Killer. Even Ace is here! ...How lovely.” he said.

“Nice to see you too Corazon.” said Ace.

“Guess you’ll have to stick with us for another whole year!” cheered Bonney. Killer gave Corazon an encouraging smile. Hawkins didn’t even move those tattoos he called eyebrows. Corazon cursed at his fate silently before lighting up by a sudden thought.

“Well at least he’s not here so that’s good.”

“AHHHH!” He grabbed the guy’s face. Slammed it to the door and as if on cue with Corazon’s thoughts kicked the poor guy’s back to open the door. All that could be heard was a desperate scream. A BAM! That indicated the door hitting the wall. And an unconscious bleeding teen on the floor. Who was soon stepped on by the red hair who had thrown him there, grinning maliciously as he neared the angeredteacher. “Think again Cora-san~” he hummed and went to sit in the one empty seat in the back row. Being reserved just for him by Killer. Who just took the whole scene in with amusement.

To say the class was shocked was an understatement. They were completely shaking with horror as they stared at the near dead body of a teen that was bleeding away next to the door. The red-head noticed and said, “Him?” pointing at the body, “That was just a classmate finding his way here. Poor thing had no idea how to get here you see? Since they changed locations and all. I just had to help him so don’t mind him. He’s just here for class.”

Sanji was watching all of this unfold in shock and when he took a look at the body of the guy, he instantly ran up to him. Checking for his pulse as he yelled, “Well what are you waiting for?! Help!” in an incredibly commanding voice. That got the class up and, they all started to panic as Sanji checked the boy. Corazon immediately took charge and ordered for a girl to run to the nurse’s office. “Hurry and go get Kureha!” he shouted as the girl shook in fear and headed for the door. The red-head watched in amusement. “You heard him. Hurry go!” he mocked as the girl left the class.

Corazon gritted his teeth as he started to stomp furiously towards the red-haired. “Kidd!” he shouted as he threw the chairs out of his way. Kidd smirked, “Yes Cora-san~?” He was about to pummel Kidd before Bonney got in the way and pulled him to the side.

“Calm yourself down Corazon!” she barked, “We don’t have time for useless fights right now and you know that!” Corazon gave her an angry look, “Although I would love to see a fight of you two right now is not the time for that.” She managed to subdue some of Corazon’s nerves as he looked to the side and found that the class was in utter panic. Students were freaking out as Sanji held on to the boy protecting him while also making sure his bleeding didn’t get any worse. They were running around in a mad frenzy as Kidd watched, pleased. Corazon decided to step up and control the class. Bonney was right, this was no time for useless fighting. There was a class that needed him right now and he wouldn’t just ignore them to cause more chaos. It was his duty as a teacher to ensure things like this didn’t happen. The best he could do now was make sure that nothing worse happened. With that he straightened his feathers and went to calm down all of this chaos.


	2. Do you know how to calm a class?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class is in utter chaos. Can this turn of events be solved with no injuries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! As you can see I suck at chapter titles lol.

There were two problems in the class right now:

1\. There was a near dead body on the floor being nursed by a desperate blond guy.

2\. The class was in complete and utter chaos, destroying and throwing anything in their way.

Corazon assumed the latter would have to be solved first and proceeded to walk up to the front. He was about to calm the class down using a technique he had only seen one time before. There was a time a while back when the store he was on caught fire. Everyone started panicking and, in an attempt, to calm them down a long-nosed employee applied this technique to much efficiency. It had worked like a charm and Corazon was willing to try it, even though it would cause him pain. With that he took a breath, positioned his fingers and-

*SCREEEECH*

“AHHHHHH! GOD DAMMIT!” his fingernails were scraping the board, so fiercely, he was starting to see blood draw out of his fingers. It was the technique he only ever saw that long-nose guy do it, and surprisingly it worked here too. Making a noise so unbearable that everyone was in so much pain and they all just had to turn their heads and see who was causing all of it. There it was standing in the front of the classroom, the mastermind behind the agonizing pain they were feeling.

Once he had the class’ attention he stopped at once and smiled. Then with one intimidating look he says, “Go to your seats.” in a very dark voice. No one disobeyed.

Now that problem 2. was solved he just needed to solve problem 1. He looked down to his left to see that Sanji was still holding on to the boy. He had been protecting the poor guy this whole time from all those falling desks and the panicked teenagers. Corazon felt pity for the guy, being left in that warzone all alone, he didn’t even know the guy yet he felt bad.

He was leaning down to him when another person barged through the door.

“I heard all the commotion!” said Sabo as he busted through the entrance, “are you all okay?!” He took one look at Sanji’s terrified face and the boy in his arms and almost fainted. He didn’t even have to think twice before knowing the culprit.

“Eustass Kidd.” he boomed. His dark tone filling everyone in the room with fear. This was another Sabo; this was mad Sabo. This is the Sabo that appears when you tell him his little brother got hurt by someone, or when an innocent person is damaged badly. No one wanted to meet this Sabo. Kidd tensed up a bit at his tone but stayed smiling, as if daring him to come near. No one was in chaos anymore, but rather raw fear at seeing these two like this. If this continued on one of them could end up hurt badly, or even worse. Corazon knew this but couldn’t do anything seeing as how the body on the ground played a priority right now. He went to grab some first aid supplies to try and stop the bleeding before it got any worse. Leaving the two teens alone.

Kidd stayed put as Sabo walked menacingly towards him. No one tried to stop them, not even Bonney who was thoroughly enjoying the show now. They all instead just backed into a corner to give them space and let them do as they please. Making a shield out of some of their textbooks. Killer left Kidds’ side to join the others and Kidd waited for Sabo to come to him. The tension was high. Never before had they seen Sabo this mad. Made them wonder if something had happened beforehand.

Sanji was confused. He had no idea just what was about to happen but had a pretty good idea that whatever it was he better stay away from it. He couldn’t move though since Corazon had left. Telling him he was going to get the nurse and only leaving him with some supplies to stop the bleeding. Which he had no idea how to use. He couldn’t just move the boy, but he was panicking since those two were nearing each other and he had to just stay there practically in the middle of it all, hoping he wouldn’t get hurt. He desperately tried to think of something before-

*BAM! *

A loud punching noise sent him jumping up and seeing that Sabo had punched the wall next to Kidd. It’s over. Kidd just got up!

Kidd takes the lead. He throws a fierce punch towards Sabo’s direction. The fist hitting his cheek. Sabo returns the action with a quick punch to the waist. Kidd recoils back only to kick Sabo’s leg. Sabo falls down on one knee leaving space for Kidd to kick him in the chest. Sending Sabo flying across the room to the wall. Kidds kicks were on fire today. He gets up and starts to run for Kidd. He throws a punch but Kidd easily avoids it. Stumbling and defenseless Sabo gives Kidd a chance to attack him. Pummeling him restlessly Kidd looks like he has the upper hand. When Sabo smirks. Raises his knee and kicks Kidd in the groin. Kidd falls back with a cry of pain as Sabo takes the upper hand. He puts his foot on Kidd’s chest holding him down. While punching him repeatedly in the face. Kidd raises his leg and hits Sabo’s back. With his grip released for one second Kidd pushes him off of him and grabs him by the collar. He runs towards the wall and lunges Sabo’s body. Making him violently hit the wall, while spilling out blood onto Sanji, who was right next to him unable to move. Sabo struggles to free himself as Kidd hold and iron grip to him. Slamming his body to the wall over and over again. In one of those he hits Sanji as he was trying to pull the injured boy’s body away from the fight. Sanji falls back and Sabo kicks Kidd back, in an attempt to go to Sanji. As he lunges towards Sanji Kidd grabs his leg from the floor. He falls next to Sanji and Kidd starts kicking and punching uncontrollably. Injuring both Sabo and Sanji at the same time. The students start to scream in panic as the half-dead boy’s body that was being guarded by Sanji starts to shake. Foam falling on Sanji’s back. Sanji turns around to see what happened when Sabo’s body is suddenly thrown towards him. Falling on top of him, and the boy behind him. Kidd doesn’t stop the pummeling and Sanji feels every impact as he keeps getting crushed under Sabo’s body. The boy is shaking even more violently now and Sanji shouts for help. Kidd notices and is annoyed at Sanji. He pushes Sabo’s almost limp body away and directs his fists at Sanji. His eyes widen as Kidd’s punch is flying towards him. He can’t move now! It’s too late! He could feel the punch hitting his face when he sees a tan hand grab Kidds’ fist. He looks up and finds Zoro. Protecting him.

“Get your hands off of me Roronoa.” threatens Kidd.

“No.” Zoro simply answered. With a little flick of his wrist he threw Kidd to the other side of the room, away from Sanji and Sabo.

The fight was over yet no one moved from their corner, still in shock. That was fine since it at least prevented chaos from spreading around. Sanji was trembling, blood sprayed all over his hair and clothes. This was not how he expected his first day to go. Perona peeped her head through the entrance, and upon seeing the scene she ran up to Sanji.

“Oh my god!” she said lowering herself to look at Sanji in the face, “you look horrible! What happened?!”

“Kidd happened.” That was Sabo, getting up from the floor and walking towards them. Although it was more of a limp than a walk.

“Kidd.” Perona sighed, “Should’ve known, good thing you knocked him out Zoro, or else he would’ve done something worse.” she said. Zoro just grunted.

Perona tried to touch the half-dead boy’s body only for Sanji to hold onto it even harder than he already was. There was something wrong with him but Perona couldn’t find out what. Sabo knew it was his duty to go check on the students. He went over to them while trying to calm his anger down. He was pissed. The fight hadn’t calmed him down, he wanted to punch something so bad. But knew that right now his priority was making sure the students were okay. With Corazon gone, the duty fell on his shoulders as a part of the student council. He could figure out his anger later, the class came first.

Zoro could hear Sabo’s conversation with the class. They were still in shock, but Sabo managed to calm them down a bit. “Scared the shit outta me!” he could hear Bonney say, while most of the others were silent, including Hawkins who was making another prediction with his cards, regarding the body’s probability of survival. The body! He took a look at the ground and saw a concerning scene. He could see Perona saying reassuring things to Sanji as he was holding the body on his lap, careful not to make the bleeding any worse. The boy looked, well dead. He was shaking uncontrollably and his condition worsened a lot more with all the impacts of Kidd’s attacks. If it weren’t for Sanji guarding him, Zoro was sure the boy would be dead by now. As for Sanji, he looked mostly fine, there was blood sprayed all over him but he was still standing and conscious, so his injuries weren’t that bad. What he did look like, was terrified, he was shaking and desperately trying to keep the body alive in any way that he could. Zoro couldn’t help but admire the way he was so determined, he was scared out of his wits, yet stayed strong to help that boy live. Truly admirable. Zoro was concerned for the body. He wondered where the hell the nurse was. She couldn’t be this late. The nurse was a drunk who rarely showed up, but for her to take this long was unusual. Soon enough though help came. In the form of a pale tattooed guy running into the classroom.

“I heard the situation!” he said concerned yet keeping his cool, “Let me see the boy!”

He dashed to were the boy was, checking over his injuries. He frowned, “He needs to get to the infirmary quickly. All of you help me get him up.” to that Sabo, Zoro, Sanji and Perona All helped the nurse get the boy up, carrying him as slowly and carefully as they could. At the same time Corazon walked into the room giving the nurse a concerned look before two other men entered behind him, they were both dressed in some uniform, which would mean they were security guards of some sort. He pointed over to Kidd’s unconscious body on the floor, and the men were instantly picking him up while Corazon tied his hands. He gave the teens a gentle reassuring smile as they headed out the room, as if to tell them everything would be okay. As soon as they left the class the two men started dragging Kidd’s body down the hallway. Corazon sat down in his desk with a sigh. He had to get ready for what was to come.

“You really fucked up this time Kidd.” he said.

* * *

They managed to get the boy to the infirmary with the least damage as possible. They placed him on one of the beds and the nurse said that he would need to operate on the boy. They all understood yet refused to leave the room until they knew the boy was okay. The nurse understood and made them sit on the couch while he pulled a curtain to cover the bed where the operation would take place. He thought that they probably didn’t want to see all the gruesome things that were going to happen in that bed. They stayed there for over an hour in silence, the only sounds filling the room being the sounds of tools quietly working on the body behind the curtain. The nurse moved in a way that made minimal sounds, inciting the growing tension. What was happening behind the curtain? Would the boy live or die? They knew nothing. All they had were unanswered questions and this ever-growing anxiety pulling at their chests. Making it impossible to stay put in the silence of the cold, empty infirmary.

The wait had payed off. Soon the nurse came out from behind the curtain, snow white coat drenched in blood, he looked at the restless expressions of the four teens before him. With a smile that melted all their worries off, he said the words everyone had believed impossible at this point. “He’ll live.” was all the surgeon said. His words dancing around in the room for a bit before falling to their ears, engraining themselves deep inside their hearts, dissolving any and all anxiety and fear they might’ve harbored. Their eyes brimming with happiness looked at the surgeon in such a way that made his heart jump. He hadn’t seen such a look in a long time.

With a smile he opened the curtain revealing the boy’s body. Since this was an infirmary, they didn’t have any sort of life support they could give the kid. Instead all there was, is a bandaged body. The slight movement of his chest going up and down proved he was indeed, alive. His whole body was bandaged with his whole lower body in a thick cast. Sanji’s heart sank a bit at seeing the boy like this, so injured, he felt bad. Yet despite all the boy’s injuries, the fact that he was still alive made all of the pain he went through worth it. Sanji could almost cry at this, he felt so happy. He neared the boy and the nurse quickly looked at him. Observing him he noticed that something was wrong. The way the boy was moving was...wrong. As if trying to conceal something, it was off.

“Is something wrong?” he asked Sanji, “were you injured in any way?”

His questions seemed to ring a bell in both Sabo and Zoro. They were so focused on the boy they forgot that Sanji was the one who took all of Kidd’s hits instead of the boy. The nurse saw how the boys’ eyes turned to horror as they all realized that the blood on Sanji’s body, wasn’t someone else’s. It was his.

“Huh?” said Sanji noticing them, he was having an adrenaline rush. His pain had gone away since he was so focused and scared for the boy. He looked down at his chest and put a hand on his waist. It turned crimson red.

“Looks like I’m hurt huh.” he said before falling to the floor.

Everyone’s eyes’ widened, especially Sabo’s. Zoro quickly leaned down to take Sanji’s limp body into his arms. The nurse sighed examining his wounds in another bed next to the other boy. His injuries were pretty much the same as the other boy, but it seemed as though the other one had experienced torture beforehand. The nurse treated him similarly, leaving most of his body bandaged. Both boys stayed unconscious for a long time. Zoro and Perona has stayed around for a while before having to leave for class. Sabo left immediately having to report the whole incident to the student council. He would have to plan a meeting to discuss how the school would deal with the incident. The student council president was the one who gave the final vote and since Sabo was only vice-president all he could do was report everything, give his vote, and see how it turned out. Given how he was a part of the incident, he probably wouldn’t get away scott-free. But he was ready to face the consequences. His good appearance didn’t matter if he got to beat the shit out of that asshole Kidd. He was glad to have given Kidd a taste of his own medicine. And as for Kidd, all he could say was that the punishment awaiting him, would be something he deserved.

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes to the familiar smell of “the pirate and the eggplant” one of his favorite dishes at the Baratie, the restaurant where he worked and lived in. He tried to get up but saw he was tied down to the bed. He immediately knew who did it.

“Damn geezer!” he shouted, “get these damn ropes of off me!”

The man cooking bellow smiled, glad that Sanji was finally awake. He finished up in the kitchen and headed upstairs with a meal. While walking up the stairs he could hear Sanji’s useless struggle. “If he keeps moving around, he’s going to make his injuries worse.” He thought. Before entering Sanji’s room he went to a storage closet in the hallway and grabbed another rope.

“Little eggplant how are you feeling?” he asked while putting the meal down in Sanji’s bedside table. Glancing at the bed, he found Sanji’s grumpy face. He looked down to the ropes tying his arms and legs, then up to Sanji’s enraged face.

“Don’t give me that look.” he frowned, “If I’d have just let you be, you’d have gotten up and started moving around instantly.”

“Well of course!” started Sanji.

“Well of course,” mimicked Zeff, “You would’ve gotten hurt. Now shut up and eat your meal.” he commanded in a strong voice laced with worry. He untied the ropes on Sanji’s arms only after he grabbed the other rope he had and secured his legs even more. That boy’s legs were strong. Not as strong as his but very strong still. If it weren’t for the extra rope, even the injured Sanji would’ve easily been able to free himself once his arms were free.

Zeff had dragged a chair over to sit by the bed as Sanji ate his meal. All of the day’s events left him with a bad taste in his mouth, he didn’t have much appetite but he hated wasting food so he ate it anyways. Zeff had been waiting for Sanji to tell him what happened but it seemed as though Sanji had no intention to tell him. He should’ve expected this. Sanji was one who kept all his problems to himself, trying to fix them all on his own. “Such an idiot” Zeff had thought when seeing the way Sanji acted sometimes. He still wanted to know what happened.

He was in the middle of interrupting one of the many arguments that two of his cooks, Patty and Carne had every day when the school called him. He put the call on speaker as all of his cooks were huddled behind him listening to the school secretary. A woman by the name of Kalifa who informed them of a fight in the school, that had resulted in Sanji being injured to the point of losing consciousness. Zeff was shocked and all of the chefs behind him were grabbing the giant utensils and guns they kept in the restaurant. Zeff told the secretary he would be there soon and hung the call up quickly.

“What are you idiots doing?!”

“What do you mean owner?! We're getting ready to kill the one who hurt Sanji!”

“Let’s go men!" shouted Patty while leading the men to the entrance of the restaurant, guns in hand.

That only won them Zeff’s angry kicks.

The school had only given him vague responses. They didn’t even tell him who was the other guy in the bed next to Sanji. Eventually his patience gave out and he asked,

“So. Are you going to tell me what got you that fucked up?”

Sanji stopped eating his food for a second, giving him a confused glance. Zeff didn’t usually ask things like this. Even when he had gotten in several fights, or beaten up costumers, he never asked. Only giving him a kick in the head for being reckless. His gaze lingered on Zeff for a second before going back to his food. He continued eating in silence for a while before he spoke up, unable to ignore Zeff’s worried look.

“We were in class when this guy barges in with the body of a tortured boy. He picked a fight with a boy from the student council, and me and the boy got caught up in the middle of it all. I was protecting the half-dead body and that’s why I’m injured.”

Zeff gave him a concerned look. He understood Sanji needed space when he didn’t say anything else. Instead just picking at his plate while avoiding his gaze. He got up and gave Sanji a pat in the back assuring him he’d be downstairs if he needed anything, and closed the door as he left. Leaving Sanji alone to his thoughts.

“What a shitty day.” said Sanji. Laying back on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Do you want to go to a cafe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafes can be a crazy place.  
> Sanji just keeps getting it rough.  
> Doffy might be up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been like a month, but here's the third chapter. Unfortunately uploads will take long but I'll make the chapters long in return.  
> TW for description of a disaster. If you feel uncomfortable please stop reading.  
> Edit: apparently I posted the wrong draft and when I re-read my document I realized it. Well I put it in now. Its not really important until later, but I'll make sure to re-explain for those that didn't read it.  
> Please forgive my dumbass.

Eustass Kid did not like to be interrogated. 

He didn’t like being tied down like a criminal with a bright light burning his eyes, while a snot filled man kept asking him questions.

“So?” said the man. Kid scowled and turned his head towards the window, the light was giving him a headache. Outside the window was a racoon, it had big black under eyes and it was curious as to what was going on inside. Kid smirked as it was trying to go through the window, hitting its head on the glass over and over again. Poor thing didn’t realize the window was there.

“Eh?!” the man kicked him right in the leg, “don’t get distracted and answer the question!” he said, as snot fell on his shirt.

“Clean that shirt and I’ll answer the question.” said Kid. The man kicked him again and got up to place a punch on Kidd’s face. “Ow! The hell you do that for Trebol?!” shouted Kidd, “Get your snot filled fist away from me!”

“Huh?! Whad’ya say punk?!” Trebol shouted back, “We’ve been here for 2 fucking hours and you think you can just do whatever the fuck ya want!” he was spitting in Kid’s face as he spoke, which annoyed Kid. “This ain’t a hotel you know!” he gave Kid one last kick that almost sent him flying towards the door and sat down. He took one sip of the coffe on the table and took a breath. “Calm yourself down Trebol.” he thought, “you can’t kill the guy because if you do Doffy will be mad, so have patience.”

He stayed quiet for a bit before facing Kid, face calm and serene, he took one last breath and said, “So? Want to tell me why you did it?”

“Want to tell me why you still haven’t wiped that snot off?”

Fuck patience, Trebol lost it and started pummeling Kid.

“Oi oi stop, can’t have you killing my patient, now do we?” said a voice while he grabbed Trebol’s wrists.

“Let me go!”

“Nuh uh.”

He kept Trebol still as Doflamingo walked in and pulled Trebol back.

“What did I tell you about not killing the students.” said Doflamingo while rubbing his temples, “what’re we gonna do if that blasted Tsuru comes to inspect the school, huh?” he was looking at Trebol with such a deadly stare that he was too afraid to say anything. He stayed quiet until Kidd stuck his tongue out at him.

“But Doffy he-!”

“No, you shut up Trebol, you both shut up.” he snarled, “I’ve had enough bothers today. We’re leaving.” he grabbed Trebol by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Kid and the other guy sighed. As the door was closing a hand shot out and opened it fully, much to the other’s shock.

“Eustass Kid, I haven’t forgotten about you.” he said, “you might’ve gotten away for now but you’re not out of the woods yet, so be careful.” with that he slammed the door and left.

Kid stayed still until he heard the footsteps outside the door grow silent. Doflamingo intimidated him, he had this threatening air around him that made anyone in his range instantly fall into submission. It wasn’t until he was sure that he was far away that Kid could breathe.

“Phew.” he said as he fell back on his chair, “I was sure I would die today. With Trebol all over me like that, I swear I’m gonna …kill him someday” his words were echoing off as he saw the other guy’s face. It was dark, like it wanted to kill something, but was just choosing what to kill. His eyes turned to Kid and he gulped, that face was fucking creepy.

“What’s gotten into you today?” he asked, “you’re usually a ball of sunshine Law.”

“Oh, shut up, I’m not in the mood today.” he answered, his eyes throwing daggers at Kid.

“Okay, okay feisty.” he said as a grin found its way onto his face. “I was just so worried since I didn’t get to see your lovely face at lunch today Torao.” he purred.

“That’s because I was busy taking care of the kids YOU injured Kid.” snapped Law, he didn’t want to deal with Kid’s bullshit today, yet here he was: exhausted because of Kid’s bullshit.

Kid saw Law’s tired face and felt a bit bad. “I’m sorry okay, but don’t blame me. It was that kid who got in my way. Going on about taking control of the school and shit. I’m the only one who rules this school okay? No one else.”

Law just sighed as he walked out of the room with Kid trailing him. He never changed, did he? In all the years he’s known Kid he was always like this. Picking fights whenever he had the chance. So aggressive. So stupid, yet he couldn’t find it in him to hate Kid. He didn’t know why. He just thought it was because he had known him for a long time and had lost that ability along the way. Well it didn’t matter anyways, can’t sob for what you already lost.

He headed over to the vending machine next to the infirmary and smiled. Looking inside he saw the injured boys. They were sleeping so peacefully. Like nothing had happened to them. He was glad that they were okay. Looking at them people wouldn’t imagine what they had been through at all. They were just two more boys, sleeping their pain away.

“Huh so those are the boys I beat up.”

Kid ruined the moment. Law threw a long and lough Ugh before turning to the vending machine.

Kid ignored Law and walked up to the infirmary. Once inside he got a good look at the guys. He saw the boy covered in full body cast. He was propped on the bed with his legs hanging up, they were being held by a tall chair while the rest of his body lay flat on the bed. He frowned and turned his eyes over to Sanji who was laying down on a bed next to the other boy. His eyes stayed on Sanji longer as he was examining his face. It seemed familiar somehow. He knew the boy was new since he had never tormented him on the lockers. But still, his face. That face. His eyebrows, he knew he’d seen those eyebrows before but he just couldn’t pinpoint where. Those eyebrows were instantly recognizable. He was leaning down to look at Sanji closer when Law’s voice brought him back.

“Iced or hot coffee?” Law asked.

“Soda” he answered.

They sat on the desk behind some curtains in the infirmary. Law had his feet propped up on the table and he was drinking his coffee, he took one look at Kid and grinned.

“Pissed?”

“Hell, yeah I’m pissed.” he scowled, “Who the fuck makes another person pay when they offered first?”

“I asked you if you wanted coffee not soda. Plus, sodas are more expensive. I’m an overworked school nurse for fuck’s sake, I don’t have money to pay an extra dollar.”

“Poor panda, should I ask for them to give you a raise?”

Law flipped him off.

“I’ve been meaning to ask.” said Kid deciding to forgive Law for that. He turned his chair around and faced Law. “mind telling me what they’re going to do to me?” he was sure Law knew. The only reason Law would’ve gotten Doflamingo to stop his interrogation session would be if he wanted to stop Kid from doing something.

“The usual,” Law started, surprised he didn’t know, “Plus a week of detention, and something else.”

Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow, “Something else?”

“Yeah I don’t know what it is but Cora-san said you should be careful around Doflamingo for a while.”

“Why? These past years he never really cared about my fights. Something happen?”

“Apparently Tsuru has been keeping an eye on this school all summer. She’s even thinking of sending her squad to act as security guards here.”

“Why? Doflamingo’s working with the government. Isn’t it weird a high ranked officer decides to vigilante him, just this year after letting him run rampant for a decade?”

“Weird ain’t it.” says Law as he takes a sip of his coffee. Doflamingo has made sure to keep his business hidden from the government. So, what caused the sudden change in attitude?

“Something’s not adding up.” Kid said exactly what he was thinking. Law frowned.

“Well doesn’t matter for now. I stopped your interrogation because I don’t want you doing anything yet. It’s already weird enough that they’re watching the school and your shit could get us in trouble.”

Kid scowled. He wanted to tell Law off. He couldn’t care less if the police got involved with the school, yet he had to admit Law had a point. This was a school wasn’t it? Why would they bother Doflamingo like this? He wanted to know more and it seemed as if Law wanted the same. Kid eyed Law and saw that he was deep in thought.

An idea popped into Kid’s head and he was sure Law would love it. But they couldn’t talk about it in the school if they wanted to be secretive. The student council president had eyes and ears all over the school. If he overheard them, he was sure Doflamingo would know. With that he got up, threw his soda can away and grabbed his stuff.

“Wanna get something to eat?” he asked, there was a place nearby where he was sure they could talk freely. Plus Law was looking starved, he knew he hadn’t eaten anything since they were only serving sandwiches today. Perfect.

“Can’t, have to wait until their parents come pick them up.” he said pointing towards Sanji and the other boy on the beds.

Kid frowned, “Mmm, then I guess I’ll stay too. Can’t have you dying on me now panda?” He put his stuff down and took out his phone, sitting in front of Law. He would wait as long as he needed.

Law eyed him and saw the grin on Kid’s face. This guy was up to something. He smiled, because he was sure they were thinking the exact same thing.

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

School had gone on rather normally after that day. Sanji was finally heading back after his 1-week break to heal, and he wasn’t really excited. He wanted to stay home that morning but Zeff kicked him out of the house. Telling him he was going to fail if he kept missing school. He tsk at that and left.

Holding on to his new cane, Sanji checked the time: 7:35 maybe he could still make it. He rushed over to the bus stop in hopes of catching it before it left but to no avail. Just as he neared the stop the bus was driving away. Carrying it’s warm and comfortable ride away with it. Great.

Walking along the cold sidewalk he remembered just how far his school was. He lived in the East Blue district. One of the 5 giant districts of the big city. Since his school was all the way in the New World, on the other side of the city. He had to walk for over an hour to get there. Yep, he would definitely arrive late.

After his exhausting excursion he finally made it. He had to skip Advisory all together at this point so he remembered he still needed to complete some paperwork in the office. When he walked inside, he was surprised to find a woman there. Sanji’s woman scanner activated and he checked the woman out. She looked pretty good; she was wearing a black revealing dress with black gloves. With her strawberry blond hair and glasses, she was typing away at the computer, not noticing Sanji’s presence. Sanji walked up to the long counter in front of her desk and leaned in to look at her. (while checking her out)

“Hello-”

“That’s sexual harassment.”

“But I didn’t do-”

“That’s sexual harassment.”

The rest of their conversation went similarly.

The woman had apparently been waiting for Sanji to arrive and she handed him the stack of papers he had to fill. He did so with a frown and wondered why she knew about it? He was hesitant to hand her the papers at first but then she told him they would go straight into his file he seemed to calm down. He handed her the papers and she shoved them into a folder. After telling her how beautiful she was, he wished her a good day and walked off, he at least wanted to get to his next class on time. He didn’t notice how the woman watched him leave, adjusted her glasses and opened the file. She took the newly filled out papers and read through them, face in a bit of shock at what she read.

“Well isn’t this something interesting.” said Kalifa.

She immediately opened a tab in her computer and typed away. Already itching to see how this would turn out.

Sanji hurried off to his second period class. He was expecting a normal class when he remembered that every school in the city has to attend the special World Government class every Monday. He wasn’t excited about it and neither were his classmates. He got there late and was met with the terrifying stare of Mr. Spandam. The official running the class. From the looks of it everyone disrespected the guy. Most of the kids went to the back and huddled up in their phones, completely ignoring him. While the ones who did care(aka those who supported the government) sat in the front paying the utmost attention to the lecture. Sanji couldn’t care less so he sat by the side, next to Perona, who seemed to be off daydreaming, and Zoro who was asleep. He was surprised by the number of children that didn't support the government. In a city like this, everyone supported the regime. The lecture had been about a group of terrorists by the name of D. who had bombed the government palace several times and declared war on the government years ago. Mostly everyone knew this tale because it was spread around by government supporters who wanted to boast about how they are superior by managing to eliminate the group. The lesson would’ve been interesting if Spandam wasn’t so annoying, and Sanji found himself waiting for it to be over.

But what was curious is how the seemed to discriminate against the descendants of these terrorists. You didn't have to ask how he knew but Sanji knew the true story behind the attacks.

He was among the few who knew how far the government would go to cover any sort of thing that made them look bad. 

The "terrorists" D. were actually a resistance dedicated to bringing down the world government. They attacked the government palace in the holy land of Mariejois to force the navy to bring out their strongest forces out o confront them.

Unfortunately they lost the war and were eliminated. The few who survived passed the name D. onto their descendants as a sign that the resistance hadn't been extinguished. It would have been a beautiful act if all the few children who had the name of D. wouldn't have been abused and discriminated. But here we are.

There is however another force of resistance that surfaced. It was called the revolutionary army and it was led by a survivor of the original D. Monkey D. Dragon. No one knows where their base is but their presence is known. Given that Dragon is the most wanted man in the world.

Who knows what could happen with people like that in the world.

When the torture was over Sanji headed over to Language class. It wasn’t a bad class and Sanji actually enjoyed it. There wasn’t much to be said about it and it went by really quickly. When the bell rung the teacher dismissed them all and Sanji headed towards the cafeteria.

He already had his lunch from home and just needed for a place to eat. He opted to sit in a empty table in the corner when a hand shot out to grab him.

“I was looking for you!” said Perona.

“Geez, scared me.” he said.

“Sorry...well let’s go then.” she stated pulling him. Sanji was a bit confused, but followed anyway since he was in a trance by the beautiful lady in front of him. He could never help himself.

After a while Sanji noticed Perona didn’t have a specific location in mind. By now he was walking next to her seeing how she seemed to walk in some random area, look around for a bit and then leave. As if she were looking for something.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

She suddenly noticed he had just been following her around, she was a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t tell you. We’re looking for Zoro see?”

“Why, can’t you just text him to meet up somewhere.”

“Oh no, that would only make things worse. He’d probably get lost while trying to find the meeting spot and end all the way in the south blue.”

Sanji snickered a bit, he found it funny how she exaggerated things.

“Come on. The south blue. Really? It’s impossible.”

“Trust me, he’s done it before.” she didn’t seem like she was joking and Sanji started to be concerned for this guy. He didn’t say anything else and instead focused on helping her find him. Perona looked at Sanji for a second before she asked.

“I was wondering, you said you transferred this year, right?”

He was hit with a bit of nerves, the question caught him off guard, “Yeah, why?”

“Oh, nothing really I was just wondering what school you came from?” she said while continuing with her search, looking around before she glanced at something familiar. Meanwhile Sanji was more nervous than before, he stumbled for words until he took a breath and answered.

“Well...I come from-

“There he is!”

Perona pointed at something green in the distance and made a run for it, intent on not losing it. Sanji sighed in relief and ran after her. They managed to catch up to it before it ran off, Perona was sure that if it ran off, she wouldn’t be able to find it for a while.

She yanked the green hair over to her side.

“OUCH! What'd you do that for!?” yelled Zoro. Perona smacked him in the head.

“That’s for wandering around. I told you didn’t I!? To stay in the water fountain! But noo, he just had to wander around and get lost. Now I’m missing out on my lunch because of your dumbass!” she fumed as Sanji snickered behind her. She couldn’t be serious, right?

“I didn’t wander around, I just wanted to drink water and ended up on the gym.”

Sanji laughed just by looking at the guy’s serious expression. What a perfect joke. He laughed until he was holding his knees, wheezing for air and he looked up at the guy. He was looking at him with a confused expression, mixed with a big of anger and frustration. Sanji’s face darkened,

“Wai-are you serious?”

Nothing, just a look. A dark look, this guy was pissed. No way! Was this guy for real!? Sanji looked at him speechless and dumbfounded, he had never heard of something like this before. But Zoro’s stare didn’t stop, it was practically piercing Sanji’s eyes now.

As if reading the mood Perona stepped in the middle of their stare down to stop them because no way was she gonna waste her precious lunch time watching these idiots make a deal out of losing a water fountain! A sentence she never imagined she’d have to think. Actually no, with Zoro it was possible she thought it once before.

“Oookay. We’re gonna stop that and go each our lunch, kay?”

She pulled them both by the shirt and dragged them over to the cafeteria.

They sat down in a table in the corner and ate their food in silence for a while before Perona interrupted them,

“So Sanji right?”

“Yeah, Perona?”

“Yay, you remembered my name!” she clapped a bit trying to find something to say, then she noticed Zoro grabbing a bottle from his bag and threw her fork at him.

“Really!? How many bottles this week!?”

“Only 5 don’t get so mad.”

“5!? It’s Monday!”

“Sunday counts too.”

“Still! Cut it or I’m telling dad!”

“Always running to father are you?”

She hit him in the head several times. Zoro was looking at her angrily while she held his bottle in her hands. Sanji wondered what all that was about., “Just what is this?” he asked while grabbing the bottle from Perona and tasting it himself. His eyes widened in recognition.

“How’d you manage to sneak it in?”

“He does it all the time.” said Perona while groaning in frustration, “teachers are pretty crappy and allow just about anything here. They even do it too.”

“Just put it in a metal bottle and you’re set.” said Zoro.

“Interesting...”

Sanji was still new to this school. He didn’t know how the place worked or how the teachers were. But he dug around and found something interesting. Donquixote Doflamingo. The school’s principal. Sanji knew he recognized the name. How could he not? The man was a shichibukai.

Shichibukai - a pirate working with the government. Something like a privateer. Pirates, men of the sea. The word had been misused all throughout history, by the government primarily to make the outsider countries seem evil.

Outsider countries – these are countries that aren’t allied with the world government. The government is at constant war with these kingdoms ever since the old era. Not many people know why the government hates these countries. All people know are that the fight started in the mysterious void century. Whatever is the reason the war with the Locals – countries part of the world government. All this war has planted a hate for people from those countries.

The government makes people in Blue City- the capital of the government fear outsiders. Especially since 40 years ago when the 4 emperors of the sea emerged.

In this world full of sea and islands there are 3 supreme forces. The government, the shichibukai and the emperors or as some call them: The Yonko.

The emperors are pirates with such indulgence and power that they can reign supreme over all other pirates. These are:

Kaido, Big Mom, Whitebeard and Red Haired Shanks.

With the latter being an ex-emperor. Red Haired Shanks was a powerful emperor but for mysterious reasons he dissapeared nearly 20 years ago. No one knows where he is and people have begun to speculate that he might be up to something. Whatever the reason is the man is still viewed as an emperor and feared all around the world.

The government fears the outsider countries because those places that they don’t control are where the emperor’s bases are. They are so powerful that they can have their bases' location known to the whole world and still no one would dare pick a fight with them.

The thing was that last Sanji had heard Doflamingo was the king of a Local country named Dressrosa. That begged the question. What was he doing here as a school principal?

He had many questions about this place. But the government assigned him here meaning Doflamingo must know. He didn’t like it. It was too dangerous to be here. Yet if someone could protect him, it would be a Shichibukai.

Yet this Shichibukai wasn’t one to follow rules. He knew that for a fact. Especially if they let students bring alcohol to school. Just what was up with this school?

He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Perona ask the one question he wanted to avoid.

“So, you never told us. What school did you come from?”

Sanji started sweating, he didn’t like answering this question. Of course, given he was a transfer student he assumed they would ask him this, but he didn’t like it. I mean there’s nothing weird about it. Just tell them and then change the subject. Then it’ll all be over. He thought as he debated as to how to proceed with the question. Finally, he decided he’s just try and get through this as quickly as possible, they were bound to ask him some other time anyways. He stuttered a bit before answering,

“East Blue High.”

Perona’s eyes went wide as Zoro’s shot open, both looked at Sanji as if he were a ghost.

“How the hell?- asked Perona

“Are you still alive?” completed Zoro.

Sanji snorted a bit at the expected reaction. He didn’t hesitate to answer though.

“I didn’t go that day, I learned of what happened through the news.” He felt short of breath, he didn’t like remembering. That feeling of anxiety rising again in his chest. Zoro noticed the way he was starting to hyperventilate; he raised an eyebrow in question but decided to stop talking. It was clearly affecting the guy. Perona however didn’t quite notice it and continued talking,

“So that’s why you transferred here. I though everyone had died that day, where there other survivors?”

“None.”

Perona was horrified, she could’ve never imagined someone lucky enough to avoid such a catastrophe.

“You’re a lucky guy Sanji, devils luck maybe? to avoid such a fate.”

You can go to anywhere on Blue City, even all the way to countries like Dressrosa in the north or Alabasta all the way in the south desert. If you mention the name East Blue High, they’ll all remember the same thing. That morning of May 16th. The day that an accident in the kitchen resulted in fire that later turned into a giant explosion that resulted in the destruction of the school. No one escaped. No one survived. 4,345 people were killed that day. All of the staff and students perished at the fire. Even those who managed to escape the fire were later finished off by the massive explosion that took place barely minutes later.

A catastrophe was all you could call it. Soon after the event took place the news spread all around the area. No one could forget such a day. East Blue High was one of the best schools in Blue City, the world government’s capital. No one ever thought that a government-controlled school such as East Blue high would allow such a mistake to happen. Reports were vague about the cause, but most stated the same: an accident in the kitchen lit the room up and eventually reached the gas tank. The rest is easy enough to guess.

The parents were devastated, mad, enraged. They wanted answers, and the government assured them they would get them. They didn’t. Everyone was left with little to no information. Soon the event was left shrouded in darkness. With Sanji being the only student from the school left.

“You can call it luck Perona, but I wouldn’t call it that.” said Sanji, “more like, being spared.”

Perona couldn’t even look at Sanji. Zoro just closed his eyes to avoid mentioning it again. Soon they all fell quiet. Perona was afraid that if she said something, she would hurt Sanji more than before.

They spent the rest of lunch like that. Quietly. Eating their lunches while waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, they didn’t hesitate to stand up and leave. With Perona patting Sanji in the back as they headed for Biology.

* * *

Sanji was now walking up the stairs. He was heading for the infirmary. After a few classes it was gym time and when he went to the locker room to put his books down, he saw a from the nurse, saying that he needed to head up.

He knocked on the wooden door but no one answered, he tried opening it but it didn’t budge. He frowned. Why’s he make him come up all the way here if he wasn’t even going to be there?!

He struggled with the door for a little longer before eventually giving up. No one was coming and the hallway was empty so Sanji just decided to go buy something from the vending machine nearby. He might as well drink something if he was going to wander around for a whole hour.

He rummaged through his pockets to find some coins and put them on the machine. He ordered the only iced tea left and also bought a sandwich. “Phew, it’s the last one.” the conversation earlier had left him unhungry but now his stomach was rumbling a bit. He gently covered his sandwich in a napkin before grabbing his iced tea and heading for “THE FUCK!” he bumped into another man who appeared out of nowhere.

“What?” asked the man irritated.

“The hell did you come from? Scared the shit outta me!”

“What do you mean? I’ve been here this whole time.”

“But I swear there was no one in the hallway before...” Sanji looked at the guy, he was tall, certainly taller than him. He was wearing leopard print jeans and a white coat. What was the most noticeable thing about the guy however was certainly the stare he was giving Sanji.

It was creepy. With his eyebags being so big and dark that he looked like some sort of panda as he stared at Sanji with an undecipherable look. Sanji felt intimidated.

“Mmmm...” The guy twisted his head and Sanji did the same, “Aha! You’re Sanji Black right? Good yes my name is Trafalgar Law nice to meet you now come.”

“Uhh okay, um where are we going?”

Law dragged Sanji inside the infirmary, he eagerly grabbed Sanji’s bag and put them in the couch. He motioned for him to sit in the bed by his desk, Sanji complied, he put his tea and sandwich down before sitting down.

Law quickly got to work. He examined Sanji and rebandaged him. Once done he made Sanji lay down in the bed while he went to the computer to type something.

“You know, I’ve wanted to meet you since like Friday.”

“Oh. Really? Why?”

“Something interesting is happening in this school, and you just happen to be a part of it.”

“Me? Let me guess...this has to do with the fight.”

Law grinned. It certainly had to do with the fight but not only that. That was what he wanted to know. He wanted to know why Doflamingo had chosen Kid to complete such a task. Sanji looked normal, like a guy who just happened to be at the fight in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But the way Doflamingo had been when it came to the boy. He was mad, he could at least tell that. Even vice-admiral Tsuru had been there. At this morning’s meeting, the meeting discussing Kid’s punishment. Law was only allowed to go inside to give them the medical report and he wasn't even allowed in! But he could see how after he had given the state of Sanji Doflamingo was moving his fingers in an almost hysterical way, while Tsuru was shooting daggers at Doflamingo, or how Sabo looked scared. It was evident something was wrong, abnormally wrong. Well of course! Since when does a navy vice-admiral attend a meeting like that?

Law knew this because he eavesdropped on the conversation for a bit before that annoying Trebol saw him and kicked him out. So he waited until the meeting was over to try and get Kid to tell him what happened, but he didn’t want to talk. He pushed Law out of the way ignored him. Rude! He really wanted to find out what was so special about Sanji to make even Doflamingo worried.

“Correct, this has to do with that. It seems everyone is worried to death about it.”

“Well they should be, a student almost died!” Said Sanji.

“Oh, it has nothing to do with him, he’s old news. The one they’re worried about is...you.”

Sanji’s voice got caught in his throat. No way! “It wasn’t that bad, they shouldn’t worry” he forced out.

Law smiled, this guy was hiding something, “I understand. It still doesn’t change the facts.”

Sanji frowned, “Well I don’t want them worrying over me but I guess I really don’t have a say in this... I never do...” he thought for a second, why was Law telling him all of this?

“Why are you telling me this” he blurted out, “is there something I don’t know?”

Law gave him a look, surprised. He thought Sanji would be someone stupid. After all who would choose to stay with the boy in the middle of the fight? If it was Law there, he would've left the kid for dead and ran off to somewhere safe. Hell, he didn’t even know the kid, so why risk his life to save him?

Interesting. Law thought.

“The kid who beat you up, I heard he got a special punishment that has something to do with you. You might want to look out for that.” he said.

“What’s his name?”

“His name is-

“NURSE TRAFALGAR!”

A student ran into the classroom with a paper on his hands while screaming,

“You need to come quick! A student just smashed his leg!”

“WHAT?! Tell me where!”

“Down in the backyard! Quick!”

He handed Law the paper and Law instantly grabbed his supplies and headed down with the student,

“Sorry Sanji, we’ll have to finish our conversation later come back tomorrow at the same time and be careful!” with that he left Sanji all alone in the infirmary, wondering what the guy’s name was.

He stayed in the infirmary for a while waiting for Law to come back. He took out his sandwich and thought “It’s probably gonna take him some time, I better leave.” he got his bag and suddenly heard sounds in the hallway. Like stomps, as if someone were running. Sanji peeked his head out of the door to see a red-haired guy punching the vending machine.

“Shit! All the sandwiches are gone!” He gave a hard punch to the machine that sent Sanji jumping. The guy looked at him-or rather his sandwich and smiled.

“That’s a good sandwich you got there mate.” the guy was looking at Sanji’s sandwich like Sanji would look at a woman’s breast.

“Uh yeah...” He took a step back as the guy took two steps forward, the man had an aura that screamed nothing good.

“So.Are you gonna eat it.” His hand was reaching towards the sandwich.

“Um yes...” the guy was getting close, too close. “I need to go...”

“AH!”

Sanji was attempting to run down the hallway with his injuries making it hard to do so, the guy coming after him.

“Wait a second. I only want the sandwich!”

“Get away from me!”

“What do you want I’ll give you anything. My life’s on the line here!”

“Because of a sandwich?!”

“YES!”

“You’re crazy!”

The guy threw the goggles on his head towards Sanji, but he dodged.

“The hell!” screamed Sanji.

“I’ll give you anything!” Sanji hit a dead-end and the red head lunged towards him, grabbing his arm. Sanji shrieked.

“I’m not giving my sandwich to some psycho like you!”

“I swear I’ll do anything, just ask! Look!” the guy reached towards his pocket and took out a card and showed it to Sanji, “I can get you free drinks at this place.” that got Sanji interested. He reached over to get the card, sandwich still in his other hand.

“Partys Bar?”

“Best place in all of Dawn, I know the owner and he lets me bring a friend anytime I want.”

“Underage drinking? I can imagine what type of owner it is already.” the guy had a big shit eating grin, as if he was remembering something. Sanji looked at the guy, he was tall and very big. He looked like the typical all muscles no brains type of guy except with a fire in his head. He would’ve never imagined that a guy who looked like that would be begging for his sandwich. Talk about weird. Yet he didn’t look like he was lying, plus Zeff had started to restrict his alcohol and cigarettes. Something about being a responsible eggplant adult.

“Sure, I’ll give you my sandwich. In exchange for the drinks of course.”

The red-head's face lit up. As if he had seen salvation, “Phew. You saved my life-here" he took out a pen and wrote his number on the card Sanji was holding. “My number, call me when you want the drinks. I’ll take you.”

“Thanks.”

Soon they heard sounds coming from the hallway they were just in. The guy’s face contorted in horror.

“Shit I took too long. Now the sandwich.” his foot started tapping the ground, his impatience growing rapidly. By the way the stomps were running towards them Sanji assumed nothing good would happen if he stayed around.

“Here goodbye.” he quickly shoved the sandwich in the guy’s arms and the guy nodded at him before turning to run towards the sounds. What?

“Thanks! Oh, I’m Kid by the way!” he shouted as he was turning the hallway.

“Sanji!” he responded.

“Sanji?! Wait you’re Sanji?! What the-

“EUSTASS KID!” a shout came from the hallway Kid was in, it was a dark voice Wait was that Trafalgar? Wait how did the guy know him?! What’s going-

“Shit! No time to talk!” Kid ran towards Law and Sanji was about to head there before he heard a loud sound, he couldn’t identify echoed down the hallway. Like an animal’s shriek but worse. Followed by loud cackling. Sanji freaked out and rushed the other way. Not wanting to get himself involved with whatever was going on there.

* * *

Sanji didn’t know how Kid knew him. Why Law was after him. Or why Kid would need a sandwich in that situation. He felt like he shouldn’t meddle into their business but he was curious since Law was supposed to be treating a kid in the yard not chasing Kid. Besides who was Kid anyway? Who was him to know Sanji, a new student who had barely attended two days of school? And aside from all of that he still didn’t know who the guy who beat him up was. Law had mentioned something about his punishment having something to do with him and he was worried. He had enough trouble on his back already since the fire and he didn’t need anything else. Oh right, he had to go to the station.

“Oiii. Earth to Sanji. Earth to Sanji.”

“Huh?” he turned around and jumped at Zoro alseep next to his locker. “What?!”

“Oh, don’t mind him, he sleeps all the time. You’ll get used to it eventually...Now! Let’s go to a café!”

“A café?” Sanji checked the clock it was nearing 4:00. Their art teacher had kept them overtime after she got everyone exhausted by a painting. Yes, a painting. She was giving out her introduction to her color theory class and painted everyone's arm red. Suddenly the class started running around like bulls until everyone fell to the ground in exhaustion. He could swear the color did something but he didn’t have any proof yet. They all woke up in their desks while drinking a cup of tea. The teacher didn’t say anything. She just ate her crackers as she stared at them.

“Yeah, it’s a good place. We meet up after school there often you should come too.”

Sanji had planned to head to the police station later but he really needed to calm down after everything that happened today. Maybe a calm friend hangout wasn’t that bad, Smoker said he needed to socialize more, and Perona and Zoro didn’t seem like bad people.

"Sure, I’d like that. Let’s go.”

“Yay! You’re gonna have some fun right Zoro?”

Zoro opened his eyes sleepily. “Huh? Is it morning yet?”

“NO YOU IDIOT!” she hit him in the head.

“The hell woman!”

“Be nice to our new friend! It’s not cute to fall asleep in a conversation!”

“I’m tired okay!”

“You sleep 20 hours a day! Don’t I’m tired me!”

Zoro angrily murmured something to himself and Sanji couldn’t help but giggle a bit, feeling amused at the sight. Zoro turned to look at him.

“Now apologize.” said Perona while holding him by the arm.

“S’rry.” he mumbled. Looking at the ground.

Sanji giggled. He looked cute like that. Wait what?

“Apology accepted.” he smiled.

* * *

It was a pretty place. The Pumpkin Café.

From the outside it looked like your regular café, wide windows and pastries and sweets on display. Once you walked in you were welcomed by a very warm atmosphere. The whole place was pumpkin themed. With warm yellows and oranges filling the place. On racks were donuts, so many donuts. The whole place was like a big bakery with a counter on the back and a big menu indicating all of the things they offered. All in all, it looked like a good place.

“This is Pumpkin Café,” said Perona excitedly while shoving him to a table, Zoro sitting next to him.

“I swear this is the best place in the city, their coffee tastes heavenly. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“I do hope so.”

They sat down and a girl came up to them she looked really small no more than 12 probably, she handed them some menus and smiled.

“Welcome back guys!” she smiled and then looked at Sanji, “Woww, your eyebrows are really weird.”

Sanji looked like he had been slapped. He wanted to fight back before.

“Aisa!” another girl came up and pulled her back, “I’m so sorry, she’s just an apprentice don’t mind her.”

Sanji took one look at the girl and his attitude did a 180º.

“Mellorine!” Sanji’s eyes turned to hearts and he grabbed the girl's hands and kneeled, “Don’t you worry my beautiful lady for your beauty can cure any sin.” Perona and Zoro stared at him, “Oh” they jumped, “Now tell me beautiful damsel. What is the name of a beautiful angel such as yourself?”

Ladies and gentlemen, we have a womanizer in the house.

The girl was blushing violently while the kid was cowering behind her with a questioning look on her face. Perona and Zoro were baffled.

“C-Conis.” the girl stuttered.

“Geez simp much?” said another girl behind Sanji.

“Come on give ‘im some slack, Conis is pretty hot.” said another guy.

“Idiot! Don’t say that, what if you make her uncomfortable?!” responded a blond next to him.

“Come on Sabo I’m just stating the facts! Don’t be such a party-pooper.”

“Who even says party-pooper Ace?” said the girl.

“Oh, shut up Bonney!”

“You little-

“You will have a 15% chance of survival if you step to the side now Ace.” said a voice from a dark corner of the store.

“Hawkins?”

“Huh?” said Ace.

“Incoming!” yelled Sabo.

Ace turned around, “Wha-

A boy with a straw hat crashed into Ace, throwing him to the ground breaking his nose.

“OUCH!”

“Oh my god Ace!” screamed Conis, “Aisa go get the first aid kit quick!”

“What about Boa?!”

“Don’t tell her!”

Aisa ran to the door that led to the kitchen while everyone went to sit in their chairs. Leaving Ace in the floor with the boy on top of him except Sabo, who was trying to get the boy out of Ace.

“Can’t we ever have a meeting without some sort of violence?” asked Sabo frustrated because the boy was like a rock stuck to the injured Ace.

“You’re asking for the impossible.” said Zoro suddenly very awake.

“Not even Enel could grant such a thing.” said Perona. Conis was putting her hands in a prayer.

“Ace! You were gone for three days! I thought you wouldn’t come back! Where were you?!” asked the boy. Sabo’s face turned sad at that, he was going to make up an excuse before Ace grabbed his hand and squeezed it stopping him.

“Sorry Luffy. I had something very important to do in Water 7 and since it was too expensive to take the sea train there to come back every day Robin offered for me to stay at their place. Sorry I didn’t message you before.”

“No fair Ace, you’ve done this many times before.” Luffy pouted and started thinking, Ace noticed and immediately changed his attitude.

“How about I buy you a donut to make up for it? The girls always make the best donuts right Conis?”

Conis looked at him and understood he wanted to change the topic, “Right!” she smiled and grabbed Luffy’s hand and started heading towards the racks, “I’ll show you all our flavors.”

Luffy looked at Ace one last time as if questioning him and then immediately turned to Conis and smiled, “Yup!”

Sabo looked at Conis go before turning back to Ace.

“I brought the kit!” said Aisa and she gave it so Sabo before grabbing a wipe to clean the blood off the floor.

“You don’t have to worry about it.” said Sabo.

“No, it’s okay.” she responded.

Sabo sighed and started treating Ace everyone sitting behind them.

“You have to make your excuses more believable.” he said while cleaning the wound.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it through much. Guess I’ll do better next time heh.”

Sabo looked at him with an annoyed look. Ace didn’t need to think much to figure out what he was trying to say. Where the hell have you been? Was what the look told him.

“Look Sabo I-

“Shh, I don’t want to ruin the gathering.”

“But I-ouch.” the alcohol felt like it was burning by how strong Sabo was pressing. He shut up until Sabo finished up and pulled him up, he bent to his ear and whispered,

“We’ll talk later. And you better have a damn good excuse for disappearing for three days Ace.” he hissed before sitting down next to Zoro, who was looking at the confused Sanji.

No one said a word while they both sat. Sensing the hostility between the two. Uncomfortable silence filled the air as Sanji whispered into Bonney’s ear that was next to him. Hoping no one would notice “What’s going on?” he asked.

Bonney didn’t seem to get the point or didn’t care a bit as she spoke out loudly so everyone could hear, “Nothing much really, except the fact that our Ace-kun here has decided it would be nice to go MIA for three days to go god knows where...” “For the millionth time.” she added looking at Ace.

He gulped and Sanji was feeling seriously uncomfortable, as if he shouldn’t be in this place. Perona wanting to not ruin Sanji’s first impression of them made a loud clap and directed her attention at Hawkins, who was watching the scene unfold from the corner he had been in for the last hour.

“Join us Hawkins?” she asked.

“Mm It would be more interesting. I want to examine the new member of this group.”

“Huh?” everyone looked around and noticed Sanji sitting there. They barely noticed him as they were too inversed in the Ace-Sabo drama.

“You’re right! Who are you?” asked Bonney.

Didn’t I just nevermind, “Sanji, Sanji Black nice to meet you.”

“Ohh you’re that new transfer guy that got his ass beaten by Kid the other day.” said Ace suddenly back from his silence.

“Yeah, that one wait Kid?” wasn’t Kid that guy that bought my sandwich?

“Yeah, Eustass Kid I assumed you knew him already so I didn’t say anything.” said Perona and Zoro added, “Can’t really walk around New World high without hearing the guy’s name.”

“You mean that guy was the one who beat me up?”

They all nodded and looking at Sanji’s face Bonney clarified, “But don’t worry he does that all the time.”

“How am I supposed not to worry, the guy broke several of my ribs!”

“Oh, that’s all Sabo’s fault then.” said Perona.

“What do you mean my fault? What the hell did I do?!”

“So, we’re doing that now huh?” Perona looked pissed off, “You’re the one always picking a fight Kid. You know how the school is at the beginning of every year but noo. You just had to pick a fight with him on the first day!” she hissed.

“Me? He was beating up an innocent kid!”

“It was freaking Bartholomeo Sabo!” Perona shouted at him, “You still put a new guy in danger and look.” she pointed to Sanji’s bandages, “Now he’s injured!”

Sanji looked at Perona in a new light. He never imagined she would stand up to him like that, she really seemed like a good person now. He smiled.

“If you think it’s because she’s some sort of social justice warrior you’re wrong.” Zoro whispered in his ear. Sanji looked at him baffled, “What you-

“She’s just pissed at Sabo because he used her favorite stuffed animal as bait for some aggressive dogs that wanted to bite him when they were on a date. She’s just looking for an excuse to make him look bad.”

Sanji felt betrayed.

“I am so not!” she pouted.

“Hahaha you all look like bickering children.” another loud voice laughed behind them.

“Well speak of the devil.” said Bonney, “Look who finally decide to show up. Where were you? Fucking someone behind the school?”

“Nice to see you too Bonney. I wish, but no. I was teaching some freshmen the school rules.” said Kid as he went over to the next table. Two people were eating there and Conis was giving them some coffee. He went behind the woman eating a pie and grabbed her chair from behind. Throwing her off to the side.

“Long time no see Conis.” he kissed her on the cheek and she pushed him aside with the teapot.

“Nice to see you too Kid.” she said as she rolled her eyes.

He smirked as he put the chair down backwards next to Bonney, who was looking at him with disgust.

“Conis? Really?” she asked.

“She’s hot.” he answered.

“Told you.” said Ace from the other side of the table. Sabo gave him a deadly look and he cowered into his chair.

Kid turned to look at Sanji next to Bonney and he almost jumped, “You’re here! Why are you here?!”

“I should ask you that.” hissed Sanji, “Didn’t even apologize before!”

“I didn’t know it was you okay. I couldn’t recognize your face!”

“Because you beat it unrecognizable asshole!”

Kid didn’t have a comeback to that, “You’re right.” he said.

Sanji looked at him expecting an apology. It didn’t come.

“What the hell man?!”

“What?!” asked Kid.

“You don’t even apologize!”

“I have to?!”

Kid was sent flying to the back of the store by a kick. A giant boot dent on his face.

“Kid!”

Sanji walked up to him. Kid tried to stand up but a cane hit him in the chest, pushing him back down. Sanji kneeled down to him and hissed in his ear,

“Listen asshole, I can beat your ass to the bottom of the earth right now but I’ve seen the raw power you have. Look! You broke my fucking ribs!” he pressed the cane deep in Kid’s stomach.

“AH!” Kid screamed in pain.

“But...” Sanji started. Kid was struggling to get back up, Sanji’s cane keeping him glued to the ground. Never before has he seen such strength in an injured person, “I think you can be a nice person when you want to. I think I want to become friends with you. So, listen up.”

Zoro ran up to Kid faster than when he saw a 95% discount sign for beer on Walmart. Everyone behind him shocked at what just happened.

“Bu-But he was injured.” cried Perona.

“Is he that strong?” asked Sabo.

“Just who is he?” asked Ace surprisingly calm.

“I knew he would be interesting.” said Hawkins while putting a card in his pocket.

Zoro didn’t mind them. He was still surprised sure but he had been staring observing Sanji ever since that morning. It seemed weird to him. How he was able to walk to easily after having his ribs busted. He was sure the injuries were real. Law bitched about it on the phone for hours, complaining about Kid on speaker while he was training. It seemed like Law was worried about how Sanji was going to walk after only a week of rest. He was explaining the condition to Zoro knowing he wouldn’t understand a thing just to vent. But before he could finish Mihawk slashed his phone in two.

“Concentrate!” he had screamed.

He was annoyed because he didn’t even buy him a new one but he was sure he could convince Shanks if he tried hard enough. The point being that he was 100% sure that Law had said it would be impossible for Sanji to walk after only a week. At least not the way he was walking. And kick someone like Kid? Out of the question.

He ran up to the two and saw Sanji leaning down, whispering something in Kid’s ear while he pushed his cane into his stomach. How the hell?! He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Kid’s face looked like he had seen Enel himself. Not like believed Enel was real but Kid’s face was wearing an expression he had never seen before. Except that time with Law...No wait don’t get distracted Zoro focus! What are they saying? Impossible, he was too far away to hear.

He got closer but Sanji heard him coming. He immediately finished his conversation and let Kid go. Zoro got close and looked at Kid’s big shoe mark. Then he walked up to Sanji and grabbed his waist to poke his chest.

“Ouch!” Zoro let him go.

So he was still injured.

“How the hell?”

“What? I just gave him a lesson.” Sanji looked at him with indifference for a second before he covered his mouth backing away as if he realized what he had done.

“Shit I got carried away.” Sanji could feel his body wobble. He had abused it too much that day. He was about to fall but grabbed on to Zoro’s arm for balance.

“I can see that.” said Zoro looking at the broken counter and groaning Kid. He grabbed Sanji’s waist and propped him up.

“My store!” another voice screamed from the counter.

“Boa! I told you it was fine-Ah! The counter!” screamed Aisa from the door Boa came out from.

“Oh my Enel!” screamed the waitresses that came out behind Boa.

“Why is it these people always breaking my store?!” shrieked Boa as she got up to grab Sanji by the collar,

“Ouch!” Sanji yelped in pain.

The tall woman raised Sanji with one hand while she bent back to face the wall and pointed at Sanji with her other hand.

“How dare you damage this sacred store like this you filthy man!” she shouted at him, “You shall pay for this!”

“Calm down woman!” Zoro yelled at her.

“Shut up!” she kicked him.

“The hell!”

“Whoa Boa calm down.” said another voice.

Sanji Zoro and Boa all turned to Luffy, who was sitting on the counter next to Kid, eating a donut. He had seen everything and heard it all, including their conversation. But he wouldn’t tell them that unless they asked.

Boa released Sanji unto the floor.

“Honey!” she shouted as she ran up to Luffy, “you came for our date!”

“I’m not your boyfriend.” he took a bite out of his donut.

“Kya~ A declaration of love!”

Boa ran up to hug Luffy but he dodged her and walked up to Sanji. He pocked his chest.

“Ouch!”

“Mmm.” he stared at Sanji for a second, “Hi! I’m Luffy nice to meet ya!” he said with his arm reaching out.

“Sanji” he grabbed the hand and Luffy pulled him up in an instant, “Wow, so strong.” Sanji marvelled.

“Shi shi shi I know right? You really beat Kid’s ass. No one beats Kid’s ass. You’re interesting.” he said.

So direct! “I guess.” he said.

“Wow Sanji, I didn’t know you were that mad at Kid.” said Perona from behind. By now everyone had gotten over their initial shock and decided to just enjoy the rare show of Kid getting beaten.

“Mad? Yeah, I was, but now it’s okay. We’re friends now. Right Kid?”

Kid grunted in agreement from the counter.

“See.” Sanji smiled widely and it had everyone thinking what they talked about. Well, no matter, they had gotten to see Kid’s scared face and they loved it.

“Yay! Now we solved all our our problems.” said Perona cheerfully but all of a sudden she clapped loudly, **“But...that took too damn long...”** she turned over to Sanji and the others, no longer the cheerful person Sanji had met. Instead of her smile she looked at Sanji with a stare similar to that of a ghost. Blank unexpressive and creepy as hell. She had a dark aura around her and Sanji felt Zoro freeze up.

“Dark Perona” he gasped.

“Dark Perona?” asked Sanji.

“Better not mess with her mate.” said Kid, now sitting on the floor drinking from a flask like a melancholic old man, “tale goes when she gets like that the very world shakes. She’s the darkest version of a goth kid. But aggressive.” he took a long sip as if remembering something, “if you make piss her off in that state...well then better call up the morgue. Cause you ain’t surviving that one fer sure. Sabo knows...Right?”

Sabo looked like he had seen a ghost, he was staring at Perona in total shock.

“Shit, he’s getting flashbacks.” said Ace while taking his pulse.

Sanji was scared of her now. Perona started to laugh like a maniac. He instinctively hid behind Zoro in fear.

 **“It took too DAMN LONG ISN’T THAT RIGHT SABO!"** she grabbed Sabo’s hand.

“AH!” he shrieked

“It’s Dark Perona!” everyone shrieked in horror.

Absolutely everyone present was frozen in fear. Unable to move. Hell, even Hawkins was scared! He was gripping the cross on his pocket so hard his knuckles were white.

 **“SO”** she shouted.

“Y-yes?”

**“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO RIGHT NOW? HUH SABO!”**

“W-we-were gonna sit down miss.”

**“AND?”**

“And?”

 **“AND SABO?!”** she slammed her hand on the counter.

“AH We-w-w-w-were not gonna cause any trouble miss.”

**“Good. Good Sabo. LISTEN UP EVERYONE. We’re gonna sit down and drink our precious tea calmly WITHOUT causing any trouble. I have been waiting for this drink for TOO DAMN LONG and I don’t intend to wait any longer. SO UNDERSTOOD my darlings?”**

“YES PERONA SAMA.”

**“Yoshi-Yoshi. Let’s go!”**

She laughed hysterically until she sat back down. Boa waited for everyone to sit down before she pushed Conis over to give them the menu. Conis did so with shaking hands.

“Ooo I really want the cute cake.” Conis flinched and then calmed down.

She was back. Dark Perona is gone. Everyone started breathing again and got into conversation. They all ordered what they wanted and soon the dark aura from before was gone. Bonney waited until Conis left with their orders before talking again. Just to be sure Dark Perona wouldn’t come back. Once she deemed it safe she spoke,

“I guess in the middle of all that we never really got to introduce each other, didn’t we?”

“Oh yeah we were too busy avoiding- ouch!

Sabo pinched Ace underneath the table. Ace grabbed Sabo’s thigh in revenge earing a small yelp from the blonde,

“Idiot not here!” he hissed.

Ace laughed as Sanji looked at them but said nothing.

“Name’s Bonney.” she said as she ate a sandwich she got out of her bag.

“Hawkins.” said the other guy.

“Damn. Hawkins never introduced himself. Lucky guy.” said Ace, “Oh yeah let’s reintroduce ourselves. I’m Ace, this is my brother Sabo and that one over there.” he pointed over to Luffy happily eating donuts, “Is my cute little brother Luffy.”

“Yo” said Luffy.

“Brothers?” questioned Sanji confused, he assumed they were-

“Yeah brothers.” said Ace with a smile. What?

Sabo noticed how Sanji looked at them before and quickly chimed in, “Not by blood though.”

“Ah yeah.” said Ace, “We’ve lived together since forever so we might as well be brothers.” he, Luffy and Sabo smiled at that. Sanji felt a bit better, still weirded out, but he could understand they all loved each other. He smiled too.

“What a cute family.” said Kid, Zoro turned to him instead.

“Where’s Killer?” he asked.

“Dunno, haven’t hear from him since yesterday. Probably ran off somewhere with Penguin and Sachi.”

“Well at least he’s having fun.” said Zoro, he looked up to look at Kid and an idea came to his head, “And Law, you know where he is?” he asked, a smile starting to come to his lips.

Kid gulped, “Law? Yeah, no way. I’m the last person Law wants to see right now.” he sighed.

“Really?” Zoro grinned.

“Don’t know.” said Kid. “he’s probably pissed at me right now.” Zoro was smiling widely now, looking at Kid.

“Really? Why don’t you ask him? He’s behind you.” he said.

Kid’s mouth was wide open. He turned around to see Law looking at him.

“Yeah. Why don’t you ask him Eustass-ya?” he said.

Kid jumped out of his chair, “L-Law!” he gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this is also a Fruits Basket fic now.


	4. Do you like meetings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid reveals a bit of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hu guys. So a lot of info on today's chapter. I was gonna make this a shorter sitcom sort of fic but I just couldn't help myself and I ended up making this one long. Were in a long ride so buckle up.  
> Enjoy!

“Now Now Eustass-ya.” Law waved his finger in disapproval, “we don’t throw chairs here. My ears are already as tired as can be. Because of Oh! Guess who? You! Eustass-ya" he hissed getting close to Kid.

Kid scrambled around before running over to grab the chair to use as a shield.

“Cowardly Eustass-ya.”

Law was still walking towards kid.

“Why is it that Kid has been repeatedly getting shit today?” murmured Perona.

“Karma perhaps?” offered Sanji.

“Mhm”

Law took ahold of the chair.

“I swear Law I didn’t mean to it’s just that you were-

“Shut up!” he threw the chair over to the same couple that Kid had taken the chair from, “and don’t be rude!”

“Sorry! Please I swear I don’t hurt me too much!” Kid pleaded.

“A sandwich Kid! A fucking Sandwich!”

“How the hell did you want me to defend myself then?! Brute force?! You had a scissor!”

“Shut up! You know I- oh fuck it!” Law grabbed Kid’s ear and started dragging him out of the store.

“Wait!” Kid realized he was stronger than Law and freed himself to hide behind Sanji.

“Oi what the hell?!” shouted Sanji.

“Just back me up man!” he whisper shouted.

“Coward.” muttered Sanji.

“Sanji-ya what are you doing here?” asked Law all of a sudden calm.

“Just tryna drink tea. Oh yeah can you take care of the coward on my back please?”

Law smiled his very creepy smile, “With pleasure.”

“Good.” Sanji turned around and grabbed Kid’s wrists, then turned him over and threw him to the ground under his grip.

Law got Kid’s wrists and started dragging him off, “You’re getting punishment today.” he hissed in his ear and then bit it. Kid suddenly stopped trying to free himself and got up to walk with Law willingly. Law smiled and then they left the café, still very much holding hands.

Sanji though that was the end of it until he heard Kid's cries for help from the sidewalk, followed by Law's, "You're too trusting Eustass-ya."

He turned back to the group.

“What just happened?” he asked.

“Those two?” Perona sighed, “They’re always like that.”

“Huh?”

“At least Law will stop bitching now.” said Zoro as he grabbed his coffee from Conis. Who came with their food.

Sanji didn’t say anything else about the topic. He was tired so he sat down instead.

Nothing really happened after that and they had a pretty regular hangout. Sanji learned many things about these people. Things like the fact that Ace has a tendency to burn everything, or that Luffy can stuff pounds of food in his body and still not grow fat. He had an enemy in Bonney though. Those two were outeating each other all afternoon until the kitchen ran out of supplies. Sanji expected them to be angry but apparently the manager, Boa is “in love” with Luffy. She gave them all discounts and didn’t even mention the supplies. Sanji found he really enjoyed hanging out with them. But he was still wary. Something seemed off about Sabo. He found him staring at him sometimes but then brushed it off. He would need to investigate Sabo. “Maybe I have to read that damn file.” he thought. If something had answers, it was that file.

He would check the file later, but for now he wanted to enjoy the company of his newfound friends.

For as long as he could.

* * *

“Listen to me Law!” Kid’s voice boomed in the hallway.

“Zip it. I don’t want the neighbors to hear,” Law dragged Kid all the way to his apartment, opened the door and threw him in the couch.

“If this is about the sandwich I can-”

Law kissed him.

He kissed back for a bit before pulling away, “What’s all this about?”

“It’s payment.” Law fell into his chest.

“Payment?”

“Yeah,” he murmured into his chest, “in exchange you gotta tell me.”

“Tell you about what? I’m sure the kid already told you how I beat him up, wasn’t that why you were chasing me around?” Kid was confused.

“Nuh uh. The other thing,” he sits up to look at Kid in the eye, “you gotta tell me what they told you about Sanji.”

Kid chocked on air, “Thats- I can’t”

“Nuh uh Kid-ya, I paid you. You have to tell me.”

“That doesn’t count...” Kid got an idea and looked deep into Law’s eyes, a smirk on his face, “I need other payment.”

Law’s eyes went wide open, understanding what he wanted. He stared back with a matching grin. We can do that. He thought.

“What sort of payment...” he slid his finger along Kid’s chest, “would you like.” he licked his lips.

“You know what.”

“All right.” Law kisses him as they walk to the bedroom.

“Good. I like this kind of payment better.” Kid closes the door.

\--------------------

“East Blue High.”

Law looks up from his side next to Kid in the bed, eyes wide.

“He’s the only survivor from East Blue High.”

“I-Impossible, Cora-san said that no one survived, and it was Sengoku that told him!”

“That president of ours didn’t tell me much else. Only that he’s alive, apparently some sort of government secret because they don’t want the attackers to track him.”

“Attackers?! Wait a second, everyone said it was an accident!” he was shaking Kid’s shoulders now.

“Calm down, I didn’t take the news well either but hear me out.” he puts Law back down next to him.

“Apparently it wasn’t. Didn’t tell me who it was but they’re alive and I’m sure Doflamingo knows. That’s the reason why Sanji’s in the school in the first place. No one in their right mind would ever dare to attack the flamingo right in his territory.”

“So, he’s being protected by Doflamingo. Does the student council know?”

“Those dogs? It was the all-perfect President and his pet Sabo that told me. Hell, they might even know more than me. I know that stupid president, he always knows more than he lets on, for all we know all his group is working with the government!” Kid was fuming, as the number 1 bully in school he clashed with the president quite a lot, the hate was for sure mutual.

“So, they know too, they probably knew even before Sanji got to school. I wouldn’t doubt it if the president was a government agent, maybe Vivi too. But Sabo? Probably not. He hates the government too much to help it, he just sticks with the president because they trust each other. Same for Nami, she’s just in it for the money.” Law chuckled a bit remembering the time Nami wasted all the prom funds on a new dress. His mind shifted back to Kid as a new question popped into his mind.

“Kid-ya.” he called.

“Yeah?” Kid lay back on the bed frame, looking at the ceiling.

“Why do you know all this?”

Kid coughed before looking down at him, pained expression in his eyes. He looked at Law, staring back at him with questioning eyes. He wanted to avoid the question; he planned all sorts of excuses to tell because he knows Law was smart. He wouldn’t just accept all this information and let it go. He would dig deeper, until he knew absolutely every detail. He knew that and prepared a crafty lie, but having him here, looking at him so expectantly. He found himself unable to lie to him. Like always. He chuckled a bit. It really was impossible to lie to such cute eyes. Might as well tell him everything, he was sure he would stick by his side no matter what.

Because that’s the type of person Law was.

“I got drafted by the government.”

Law’s face turned pale, “W-what? Wait a-” Kid pressed Law’s lips with his finger, shutting him up.

“Apparently hurting a shichibukai protegee has more consequences than I thought. You want to know why Tsuru was at school? Cause it was a meeting to decide what they’d do to me...she- you know what? I better just tell you exactly what happened.”

Law nodded. Laying back down and listening carefully. Shocked at the sudden news.

_This morning: Student council meeting room_.

“Doflamingo. Care to explain this mess?”

“I’d like to know what happened too dear Tsuru. So, Eustass Kid, Outlook Sabo care to explain?” Doflamingo passed the question onto them.

“sn’t me.” mumbled Kid pointing with his tied hands over to Sabo, “t’was him.”

“Well I-” started Sabo before being cut off.

“I can assure you that my partner didn’t start this fight.” spoke another voice entering the room.

“Lucci!” Sabo’s face lit up.

“Sabo-kun, have you gotten into more trouble?” Vivi walked behind Lucci hand in hand with Nami.

“Why doesn’t it surprise me?” sighed Nami.

“Student Council President Rob Lucci, Treasurer Nami, Secretary Nefertari Vivi. Welcome.” said Tsuru.

“Vice-Admiral, Principal.” Lucci bowed before sitting down next to Sabo, Vivi and Nami sitting next to Kid, with a folder in hand.

“Thought you wouldn’t come Lucci.” said Doflamingo eyeing the folder on the girl’s hands.

“That was not the case at all, I was just collecting the last bit of information we need. Vivi.” he commands.

“Yes,” she opens the folder and slides a group of papers over to Doflamingo and Tsuru, “what you have in your hands is Mr. Black's medical report, along with Mr. Bartholomeo’s too.” she smiles a bit, maybe to try and prepare them for what’s inside. If they’re not as mad it might help Sabo a bit.

Doflamingo reads the first page, detailing Bartholomeo-the other kid’s state. He throws it to the side, “Not important.” he mutters, Tsuru doesn’t do anything. Probably thinks the same.

Lucci swallows a bit. Holding his arm harshly. He’s always managed to get Sabo out of trouble whenever he got into fight’s before but this time it was different. Because the injured one was Sanji. If Sabo were to take part of the blame the council’s reputation would be thrown out the window. Not to speak of the horrible fate that awaited Sabo. The same could be said for Vivi and Nami, who were praying for nothing too bad to happen.

Doflamingo kept a smile on his face at all times. Even when he was burning with rage and ripping out the paper in his hands. Throwing it all behind him while glaring at Kid and Sabo. They gulped and he repeated his question, but with a much more threatening voice than before, demanding an answer.

“Care to Explain.”

Lucci thought a bit about what he would say before he took a risk and spoke up, “Kid was attacking a student to the point of almost death, Sabo simply stepped in and cooperated with Mr. Black in order to defend the kid and stop Kid. That unfortunately led to Mr. Black’s injuries.”

“Bullshit.” Kid spoke, “I didn’t do shit to provoke Sabo, he went and looked for a fight all on his-

“Kid, If I were you, I would refrain from using such rude language in front of your elders.” spat Lucci.

_Shut up before you ruin things._

“Oh, and you’re any different how? I can think of many times when-”

“I can explain further.” Sabo interrupted Kid again, trying to back Lucci up, “I fought Kid because I couldn’t stand a student being hurt in such a way, could you understand?” he tried to bring out fake tears, “The feeling of helplessness at seeing an innocent person being hurt like that. Well, I couldn’t, I did what they always told us in school, help the weak. I would’ve never imagined Sanji’s unfortunate outcome.” he was sniffing a bit.

 _Yes!_ thought Lucci. Give it to Sabo to come up with a lie to convince the justice loving Tsuru. He grinned a bit while looking at Kid’s dumbfounded face. Clearly confused. Sabo also looked at Kid, understanding his confusion. While the part about helping the innocent was true, both him, Kid, Lucci and even Doflamingo knew that Bartholomeo was an authentic piece of shit. Sabo would’ve enjoyed him getting beaten up like that if it weren’t because he got riled up by Kid and couldn’t control his urge to fight. He always had a hard time controlling it, give it to Lucci for feeding his sadistic side.

Doflamingo saw the chance the two made up to place the sole blame on Kid. Thanking the gods(himself), he smiled and added more wood to the Kid-is-fucked fire.

“Tsuru I always told you my students were good kids, now look at this. Its crystal clear who the real culprit is isn’t it?”

 _Bastard!_ Kid thought, _it’s too late, they’ve already won! Didn’t even give me a chance to fight back!_

“I believe it is,” Nami chimed in with a wicked grin looking at Kid.

_Oh, don’t you dare._

“I thought something seemed off here,” she continued, “but please Tsuru-san you have to forgive our dear Sabo-kun, he was only defending poor Bartholomeo-kun. I know him you see.” she lied, “he would never hurt a fly, he doesn’t deserve all these bad things to happen to him.” she batted her eyelashes with an innocent look on her face, but underneath the table she was making a money sign, while looking at Sabo with a smile. Sabo smiled back with a wink, also making a money sign.

_The bitch was getting paid!_

“And are you sure he’s innocent,” Tsuru asked Lucci, to which he took off his smirk and put on a serious face to keep up the act,

“I know Sabo, and I know he would never fight someone without a proper motive.”

Tsuru nodded, “Then it’s decided, Outlook Sabo isn’t to blame for Sanji Black’s injuries.”

The student council did a little ‘yes’ motion underneath the table. Kid was scowling at it all. It wasn’t him who started it. It was Sabo! Stupid Council President! He was going to get back at him some day! Kid turned his head to find Lucci staring at him, with a smirk on his face. The words ‘I won’ written all over his face. He growled and turned to face Doflamingo and Tsuru, their faces were serious now as they brought out a black leather folder. There was a plaque with engraved text at the front. He squinted his eyes to look at what it said. He lost his breath.

The folder said Eustass Kid.

“Wait so even though Sabo started the fight you got blamed for everything? That’s bullshit!” puffed Law.

“Couldn’t say it any better myself.” admitted Kid, shifting for them to be face to face in the bed.

“Still doesn’t explain why you got drafted though.”

“Let me finish will ya?” Law crossed his arms and Kid continued.

“We were originally planning for the punishment to include both Mr. Eustass and Mr. Outlook but looking at Mr. Outlooks’s newfound innocence, we decided to refrain ourselves and reduce his sentence by half.” spoke Tsuru, opening her laptop to project something on the board.

“Only by half?” Lucci’s voice broke in, “what would that half be?”

“Wait a minute.” interrupted Kid. All eyes turned to him. Once he had everyone's attention, he voiced the one question that was bugging him since he saw Tsuru’s face,

“Feels like I’m missing something here. What is a vice admiral doing in a meeting like this? And why is it that you’re acting like it’s a normal thing to see her here?”

No one answered until Doflamingo broke the silence.

“Glad to see you’re not stupid, now wait and see.” said Doflamingo.

That didn’t answer any of Kid’s questions.

Soon though enough Tsuru got the slide ready and turned on the projector. She stood up as the world government’s symbol appeared on the board.

_What?_

“I would like to avoid being here but now that I am all I can do is start. I’m sure the student council was informed of the status of our new transfer student Sanji Black am I correct?”

“Yes.” the council spoke.

“Good.” she turned on the next slide which said W.G.A.D. Lucci and Vivi’s eyes shot open.

“A draft?!” she shrieked while he stayed quiet, “those two!” she pointed at the two boys who were gaping at the board as the explanation appeared.

W.G.A.D- World Government Agent Draft.

Doflamingo slid the black folder to Kid. Then took out another one that had Sabo’s name engraved to it. Both confused teens opened up the first page to reveal a profile of themselves, with all sorts of data from their birthdays to clothing size. Sabo’s face lit in the horror of recognition while Kid looked up at Tsuru who started speaking again, confusion in his face.

“If you flip to the second page you will see your first mission-

“Wait a second hag,” spoke Kid.

“Kid! Respect her! She’s a vice-

“Shut up Sabo, I’m in trouble anyway so I don’t give a shit anymore. Now lady I understand you’re here because of this but may I ask, Why the fuck I’m being drafted as a dog?” he glared at her.

“I suppose I owe you an explanation.” she said, unbothered by Kid’s way of treating her, “You have not injured a normal person Mr. Eustass. Who you injured is none other than Sanji Black, the sole survivor of the East Blue High terrorist attack and a man protected by the government now-”

“A survivor of East Blue High?! East Blue High was a terrorist attack?! What’s going on?!” Kid looked over to Sabo, who was unbothered by the news, “Oi! Aren’t you a least bit surprised at this?!”

“Calm down and shut up.” said Sabo, “I knew, all of the student council knew.”

Kid turned to them, “You people knew?”

“Yes.” Doflamingo came in, “the boy is our only lead on capturing the culprit and he will be protected in this school until he speaks.”

Kid’s mouth was wide open.

“That leads us back to the topic.” said Tsuru, “the boy is currently under the witness protection program. He hasn’t gone through proper interrogation yet and therefore the government did not take well to you two injuring him to the point of near death. As a result of your actions, my higher ups wanted for you two to be sent to Ennies Lobby and sentenced to jail.”

“All that just for a witness?” asked Sabo in disbelief.

“Yes, you two are over 18 and therefore adults. So, the government isn’t restricted by laws protecting minors and can even mop the floor with you if they want.” says Doflamingo, laughing a bit at the last part.

“Wouldn’t doubt it.” mutters Kid, “Still, why are we being drafted?” he asks.

“About that, we would’ve delivered normal punishment but it seems as luck is on your side for the school you attend is under a Shichibukai’s rule,” Doflamingo does a little bow, she rolls her eyes as she continues “and he used his very ugly influence to get us to rethink our punishment, so instead of sending you to jail we decided to make you work for the government.”

 _Talk about a 180º_ thought Sabo.

“Huh? That doesn’t make any sense.” Kid blurted out.

“Call it the stupidity of the government.” said Lucci, “I’m pretty sure this has another purpose. So cut the bullshit and tell us why you drafted those two.” he spat.

Tsuru narrowed her eyes at Lucci as if trying to see if her really figured their intentions out. She would hope not but Lucci’s indifferent face makes it really hard to guess. He really was trained to perfection.

“Indeed, this serves another purpose,” she started, thinking about how to phrase her words to make it sound believable, “the one who attacked East Blue High is dangerous. They have eyes and ears everywhere and they are on the hunt for Sanji Black. We put him into the program and assigned him and officer, he is supposed to check in with Mr. Black every week but we have found that is not enough.” she takes a pause as Doflamingo looks at her amused. With a breath she continues,

“That is why we need someone else to protect him. In case of said people finding out Mr. Black’s location before we notice we need people to be there to protect him in case of the worst happening. In order to protect him we decided to assign two agents to be his undercover bodyguards. Those people being you two.”

Sabo and Kid looked dumbfounded for a second, processing the information carefully. Then as if they were hit by a bomb,

“Ehhhhh?!”

“That was unexpected.” mumbled Nami. Vivi nodded, “Yes indeed.”

“Why do we have to be the ones to do this?!” shouted Kid, trying to free himself from the rope in his hands to throw the folder in front of him at them.

“Exactly.” Sabo was quieter, instead opting to sit back in his chair in shock.

Lucci raised an eyebrow at what Tsuru had said, questioning her choice. If you’re gonna put undercover agents here then why them? It didn’t make much sense. It makes some sense to force criminals to work for the government, that was very common. But entrust the safety of their biggest lead to those two? It’s not that he doubted their capabilities. He trusted Sabo and knew that Doflamingo probably chose him for a reason but Eustass Kid? Lucci wanted to ask many questions but decided to stay silent and keep them to himself. Glaring at Tsuru as she continued her long explanation.

“We chose you two because you are our newest agents, meaning you don’t have any background with the government and since you are teenagers you will be less, if not suspicious at all.”

“The perfect cover.” added Lucci.

“Indeed, besides Doflamingo has told us of how efficient your people can be Lucci. And I believe if we can trust anyone, it’s one of your men.” she said confidently.

“I don’t doubt that.” responded Lucci, “but I doubt Eustass Kid.” he bluntly stated.

“Hey!” Kid shouted at him, “I’m quite trustworthy too.”

“I have evidence to prove otherwise.” Lucci glared at him.

“We have chosen Mr. Eustass per request of Doflamingo.” answered Tsuru, “we have also looked at all his physical tests and victim testimonies to determine he’s well suited for battle. Besides, it was Doflamingo’s request so it’s not like we could do anything.” she muttered the last part to herself.

“So, it was because of Doflamingo. No wonder they let an idiot like you into the government.” said Lucci, wondering why he was not surprised.

“Oi, what about Sabo? He’s an idiot too.” asked Kid offended, “the guy’s always getting into fights!”

“I wonder if we’re talking about me here.” said Sabo, “because that sounds more like you.”

Nami laughed looking at Kid’s angry face, “Good one Sabo.” she sighed. Lucci cracked a grin.

“If you’ve finished fooling around you can pay attention to my presentation. I want to get done as quickly as possible so I can leave already” interrupted Tsuru. They all turned to her pretty much having the same feeling.

“In conclusion, you two will now start working as undercover bodyguards to Mr. Sanji Black. I expect no oppositions from any of you and I will not accept any. You are to send a detailed report of Mr. Black’s activities at the end of each week and if you need any assistance you can go to Lucci. Understood?”

They both nodded.

“Don’t really have a say in this so yeah.” said Kid, slumping into his chair.

“I guess.” Sabo did the same.

“Good. Now with all that said I shall take my leave.” Tsuru grabbed her stuff and headed to the door, “Good luck Mr. Eustass, Mr. Outlook. We expect great things from you so make sure not to disappoint us. Doflamingo I leave you to give Mr. Eustass the rest of his punishment. Good day.” and with that she left the room.

They all waited for her footsteps to disappear before they sighed and finally spoke again. With Kid breaking the silence.

“Bastard.” he spat, “I can bet a thousand dollars this agent idea was just your way to get back at me for the fight.”

“fufufu you guessed correctly. Tsuru was already a pain in the ass when she came here a few months ago with an order to take the brat in. Thought it would be an amusing experience but I can see already that I was mistaken.” answered Doflamingo with a frown on his face.

“No need to look sad Doflamingo,” said Lucci, “you knew what you were getting into when you received the request and yet knowing that people like Kid were here you let that walking bomb into the school.” he looked at Doflamingo as he was staring back at Lucci with a scowl.

“However, I do have to give you credit for coming up with the agent idea.” he finished.

“You came up with it?” asked Sabo, even more upset.

“Yes.” he answered, “they’ve been trying to plant a mole in here ever since the last one was found out. I always manage to keep the government at bay but with that kid here they’ve been looking for even a little slip up to bring me down. And well what do you know? You two idiots had to idiots gave them a chance to do just that.” he hissed. Kid and Sabo gulped as they let him continue.

“They gave me no chance to stop it and made me give in so they could plant a mole under the disguise of a bodyguard. I’m sure it wouldn’t benefit any of us to have someone feeding our activity to the government no?”

They all hummed in agreement, each one of them had things they wanted to hide and a police search wouldn’t have been nice.

“So, I gave them an alternative. I offered you two up as agents and they couldn’t refuse me. The idiots think that you two will be their moles.”

“Can I assume you want us to do the opposite?” asked Kid, suddenly understanding why Doflamingo offered him.

“Precisely. I want to let them think they outsmarted you. I’ll play dumb, let them think I chose you because of what you did to that Sanji boy. All I need is for you to come to me or Lucci first before sending any sort of report. We’ll help write the fake one.” he finished.

“But can you trust Lucci?” asks Sabo, with his chin supported by his hands on the table.

Lucci looks up at Doflamingo with an emotionless look.

“I assume he will help me out,” Doflamingo grins as he sits on the table, “Right Lucci”

Lucci doesn’t say anything as he gets up from his spot heading off towards the door, Doflamingo watching him intently. He’s almost at the door before he whistles and a pigeon comes flying in to rest on his shoulder. After the pigeon sits, he looks at Sabo and finally speaks,

“I have my own interests in this school. And they happen to align with yours, so yes. I will help you out until you come in my way.” he says coldly without looking away.

“I can assure you that won’t happen.”

He gives Doflamingo a look before walking off the door,

“We’ll see.”

Sabo slumps into his chair and Nami gives him a look, she too stands up and leaves, Vivi following behind her. “Good day.” she murmurs as they leave.

Doflamingo looks at the two new ‘agents’ and decides to leave too, he needs to vent about this stressful situation with someone. He pictures a face in his mind and smiles at himself as he walks out the door. Leaving only Sabo and Kid behind.

“So,” Kid turns to Sabo, “want to make a truce, since we are stuck together now-

“No.” Sabo gets his folder and leaves the room to follow Lucci.

“Tsk. Only tryna make the situation better.” he murmurs.

\-----------------

“That’s what happened.”

Law looked pissed. He would give it a guess; he was mad at Doflamingo.

“Damn that Doflamingo.”

_Bingo._

“Never got along with him, did you?” Kid asked sarcastically, ever since he met Law, he, Rosinante and Doflamingo were inseparable. He was probably annoyed and mad at having to deal with him, but hey. Who wouldn't be?

“The man’s crazy, makes it a bit hard to hang out with him, much less live.”

“Hm.” Kid slides into the sheets, about to take a nap. Law nestles into his chest. Worrying over what Kid said.

“Kid-ya. Are you gonna do it?”

“Do what?” he lazily opens his eyes.

“You know, spy on Sanji. It just seems wrong after I got to meet him. He doesn’t look like a bad guy and yet all this stuff happened to him.” there’s a tinge of sadness in Law’s voice and Kid can tell Law is sympathizing with Sanji. He probably doesn’t want Sanji to go through all the pain he went. And that is exactly what Law is thinking, but he doesn’t need to say it aloud. Kid knows. He always knows.

“I’ll do exactly what they told me.”

“What?”

“I’ll make sure no more crazy shit happens to him.” he finishes and Law looks up at him, rejoiced.

God, he loves that face.

He can’t hear it well because he’s making sure Kid doesn’t hear him by hiding in his chest, but he’s sure Law whispered “Thank you.”

He smiles.

“You’re welcome.”

Law hums a bit and he stays against Kid's chest for a while before he gets up and states at Kid with an evil grin. Kid didn't like that look. It was the look he wore when he was mad.

"Law?" He croaked as the man got closer and closer.

"Kid-ya answer me a question." Law grabbed his wrist, stroking it.

"Y-Yeah?" Kid was a bit scared.

"Did you really think you were going to get off the hook that easily?" He stared up at Kid.

"I-" Kid felt a shiver up his spine, "I mean, we did it so we should be fine. Right?" His heart started beating rapidly as Law suddenly stopped and looked blankly at the wall.

"That so? I guess I did get what I wanted but you see-" he started crushing Kid's wrist as Kid let out a loud yelp. Grey eyes pierced red ones, "The sex would've been so much worse if we did it after what I'm about to do to you." 

He dug his fingernails and threw Kid toward the closet. Kid whimpered as Law got near him with a stick in hand. Pressing his back against the closet as he was trying to use one of Law's medicine books as a shield.

"You know why?" Law chuckled as he positioned himself.

Kid's eyes widened as he saw what Law was about to do.

"Cause you wouldn't have been able to move."

He screamed.

* * *

_This morning after the meeting: New World High Hallways._

“Lucci.” Sabo had caught up with Lucci, who was waiting for him by the water fountain while Hattori drank water from it. Hattori heard Sabo’s footsteps and flew up to sit in his hair. Lucci didn’t say anything until they both started walking,

“I don’t like this.” he said.

“Don’t like the fact that I’m being put at risk or don’t like that they didn’t tell you first.” asked Sabo.

“I would’ve been able to think of a better plan of action than let Doflamingo control the whole thing.” responded Lucci.

“How mean, you don’t even worry about me.” whined Sabo while jokingly clapping Lucci’s shoulder. Earning him a glare from the man, that quickly dissolved into a faint frown.

“I know you can take care of yourself.” his voice doesn’t have the same coldness as usual. It’s filled with a more affectionate tone. As if he’s completely confident in what he’s saying. Sabo’s face melt into a smile at the new chance to bug his president.

“Such heartwarming words.” he gasped as he clutched his heart, Lucci glared daggers at him and that was enough for Sabo to turn serious, “Don’t worry, I can take care of myself all right. That is unless Luffy’s the one to attack.” he chuckles as he holds on to Lucci’s arm.

"You can never stand up to that brother of yours." He sighs as they head towards the president's office.

"True that, but nee Lucci." he tugs on the man's sleeve.

"What is it?" there's a bit of concern laced in his words, only distinguishable by Sabo.

"Do you think they’ll just leave Sanji alone. Even if he is under shichibukai protection I’m sure that if they dared bomb a school then they won’t hesitate to attack this place too.” 

Lucci stopped in his place, thinking hard.

“Depends if they already found the boy or not.” he said and Sabo was the one frozen in place now. Lucci grabbed a key and unlocked the office, he entered inside as Sabo followed.

“What if they found him already?” he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Lucci sits down in his chair and takes out a folder full of reports on Doflamingo. Sabo sits in front of him.

“If they did...” he takes out a paper and hands it to Sabo. Sabo’s eyes widen at the contents,

“Then we just have to act faster than them.”

Sabo clutches the paper as he looks at Lucci, who’s looking at him with his same neutral expression. Only that his leg is shaking uncontrollably.

“We’ve run out of time.” he gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just take a moment of silence to pray for our poor, poor Kid.


	5. Does she like missions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boat.  
> Just a boat.

_Friday September 5th. Twin Cape Beach. (Blue City)_

“One boat for rent and a map of the outsider seas. Will that be all young lady? I can offer you some whale meat for you and your duck if ya like.”

“PUO!”

“Sorry Laboon, you know I’m just kidding.”

“PUOO!”

“Oh, now you’re just cranky cause Brook hasn’t come to visit ya since he ran off on tour with that no-good Calico, don’t insult the lady for it!”

“Puo...”

“He’s apologizing.”

“Mfufu Don’t worry whale-san, I’m sure your friend will come.”

“Ha ha, I sure hope so. Say young lady can I ask a question?”

“Ask ahead.”

“Why does such an innocent like girl like you wanna go into the White White Sea? If I were you I’d stay far away from such dangerous places.”

“Don’t worry.” She assures him, “I’ve been there before; I can take care of myself.”

He narrows his eyes at her, unbelieving. After a moment of deliberation, he goes inside his lighthouse. Coming out with a long suitcase. He puts it down on the floor in front of her and puts the combination to open the lock, revealing a rifle and a hand gun.

Her eyes widen, “Wha-”

“Take it.” He orders. “You can’t possibly hope to travel in Yonko territory without this.”

“Crocus-san...Why?” She can’t possibly take this.

“You look young, yet you’re risking your life to go to such places. I’d feel bad for the rest of my life if I just let you walk away like that. The least I can do is give you a means to protect yourself from the beasts that roam those areas.”

The determination in his eyes tells her she can’t possibly reject him. “Thank you.” She grabs the case and puts it in her boat. Carue is already waiting for her, she can’t muster anything else as she takes a seat inside and turns the engine on. Crocus watches her intently. Then realizing he really should mind his own business and stop fretting over all the young ones who decide to leave that damned city. He did the same once upon a time and everything turned out fine. Laboon looks at him like he knows exactly what he’s thinking. He sends a “Tch” his way and turns to go back inside.

“I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do.”

* * *

“Aaaah!”

“GET IT OFF ME!!! GET IT OFF ME DAMMIT!!!”

“Calm down! We need to get this under control!”

“Coo!”

“Sir I need to tell you that-!”

“Shut the fuck up! Can’t you see I’m trying to calm this ship down!?”

“But sir!”

“CRASH!”

“Glass got in my eyes!...AGH!...Wait! My raid suit is gone!...IT WAS HIM WASN’T IT? DAMN DEMON FALLEN FROM HELL.”

“Vinsmoke-sama I need you to calm down, so we can get this under control.”

“The canons are being shot inside the ship!”

“Everyone I need to tell you that-”

“COO!”

“HATTORI! YOU!”

“She’s going mad! Someone stop her!”

“He’s wreaking our ship apart!”

“I’m gonna kill him in the name of germa!”

“Reiju wait! I need to tell you-

“Make sure he doesn’t get to the package!”

“Coo!”

“AAAAAH He’s going after me now!”

“EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN.”

They all turn to him.

“There’s been a leak in the powder!”

Reiju turned pale, Hattori smirked.

“Fuck.” She turned to Hattori, but it was too late, he was already heading to- “No.” She gasped.

**“SOMEBODY STOP THAT PIGEON!”**

Too late.

* * *

“Voice Note #1: Sunday September 7. Mission Report number-No Carue you can’t just eat any random fish you found in the water, drop it.”

“Quack!”

“Anyways, as I was saying. I’m travelling along the borders of Totto Land to avoid being spotted by the Navarone ships. Lucci-san I really think that-Carue! I said drop it! What if it’s poisonous!? It’s covered in blue powder.” She gets up and snatches it away from his mouth, then throwing it to the sea and sitting back in the little seat of her boat to finish giving out her status.

“Quack Quack!”

“Lucci-san, If Snack truly was defeated then I would assume there would be patrols around the archipelago in case of an attack but so far it’s been quite empty...” She looks around her boat and sees Carue, holding the same damn fish as before, but wait...she narrows her eyes when she sees something weird...

“AH! Why didn’t I notice before!? The fish is covered in blue powder!” She grabs it to inspect it, glaring back at Carue, “Why didn’t you tell me before!?”

“QUACK!” Carue points at the fish, trying to make her understand that he was trying to tell her exactly that. When she tilts her head in confusions he quacks loudly and points to the sea. “Quack.”

She doesn’t understand his behavior, isn’t a duck eating fish considered cannibalism? That is until she notices he was actually trying to show her what her airheaded self didn’t notice. Turning around to look at the sea her eyes widen and she grabs her phone, putting it up to her mouth.

“This is Nefertari Vivi reporting ...There’s a trail of blue powder poisoning all the fish in its way. I’m sorry Lucci-san but I’ll have to put my mission aside to investigate this.”

Pressing pause and putting her phone down. She takes out that rifle from before and changes course to follow the trail.

* * *

Vivi knew when she was in the White Sea immediately. It really was too much of a recognizable place, after all. Who can’t recognize the moment water turns white?

Yet there was something much scarier than all the beasts surrounding her boat, or the blood of said animals spilled over her.

It was what happened when you entered said sea.

Heaven’s gate, as they’ve come to dub the entrance of these seas. Was quite a scary place.

It was the border between the government-controlled seas and the Yonko’s territory. The Local countries, those allied with the government were placed south of the border. While the Outsiders, the non-allied lands lived north of it.

The island of Skypiea used to be in the sky. Surrounded by two deadly seas, the White White Sea to the left and the White Sea to the right. Right underneath it was the Red Line. Dividing the world into a north and south hemisphere, the Red Line was an uncrossable continent. The only way to cross it was either fishman island or Mariejois. This was the world hundreds of years ago until the pirate king came. A legendary man whose name has been lost to history except for the fact that his middle initial was a D. decided that the world was to be united. So, on the dawn of 1525 he and his crew destroyed the Red Line, finally uniting the world. Mariejois fell and Fishman Island fell along with it. What the pirate king did not expect was that the impact from such a destruction would make the cloud in which Skypiea and its seas stood explode. The Island fell from the skies and both tremendous impacts made the islands from all around the world move.

But fate had such a twisted sense of irony that instead of destroying the barrier it created a new one.

With the government retreating to the island of Blue City to rebuild, they gave enough time for the Outsider countries to recover. They became allies with the Skypieans and using the Sky people’s advanced military technology they made the White Sea and the White White sea unpassable barriers, essentially the new Red Line. Filled to the brim with gigantic sea monsters, government warships couldn’t pass through. The few who made it were ambushed by the Skypieans and killed. With their king gone after being executed by the government, all the persecuted pirates fled to the northern seas and made the area beyond Heaven’s Gate lawless.

The Yonko came along and the Totto Land empire aided in making the barrier stronger. With them there the government would never be able to truly take over the world.

Vivi dared head to Skypiea by order of Lucci, knowing fully well what they would do to her if they found out she was the princess of a Local country. She was pretty sure Crocus knew that too, since the rifle was one of the highest quality, it really aided her in killing all those sea kings and random marine patrols on the way. Because apparently the navy had a base in the White Sea now. Like who thought of that stupid idea? She could bet that Big Mom would send her kids to destroy it soon.

All of that didn’t matter in the end since she discovered something truly amazing by changing her original route. The trail led to something she never fathomed she could see.

To put it simply, it was a Germa 66 ship.

To explain it well, it was a ghost Germa 66 battleship.

It was such a big ship that it made her tiny engine boat look like an ant in comparison.

“Voice note #2, Sunday September 7- No I better record this.” She ended the voice note and turned the camera on instead, strapping it to her collar so she had both hands to grab her gun and lantern.

“Come on Carue. We have to make this quick.” The ship was dangerously close to Totto Land’s perimeter.

The ship’s ramp was down, and it was filled with the same blue powder that led her there. It seems like that was what let it slide into the ocean in the first place, since the trail kept going to someplace inside. Vivi assumed it was probably were they kept it stored. She moved her boat over to the side of the ship in case someone found it while she was inside and threw a rope over to climb onto the deck.

Both she and Carue arrived to find a relatively clean deck.

It was well cleaned and except for the trail coming from the entrance, it gave the appearance that no one had been there.

“That was probably their intention. I wonder if someone is still inside.”

She followed the trail and opened a black door that led to the inside. Which was another story altogether. There were no words Vivi could use to express how she felt when she saw that except for maybe.

“What the hell?”

Why were there cans of food spilled all over the hall?

“Mayonnaise, Beans, Corn and even...” She kneeled down to pick some up with her fingers, “Pumpkin?” Carue tried to eat some before she threw a can at him.

“Behave.” She hissed.

He slumped and followed behind her sadly.

“This looks like a food fight to me.” Vivi commented as she examined the hallway.

It stretched all the way until it hit a stairway by the back wall of the ship, that most likely connected to the floor below this one. With three doors on each side that added to six rooms in total. It was really dark and Vivi raised her gun to proceed and open each room carefully. Ignoring the weird smell in the air, that she couldn’t recognize.

“First door.” She heard a “clink!” sound when pushing the door and she lowered her flashlight to reveal a bottle of wine stopping her from opening the door fully. With a sigh of relief, she entered the room and picked up the bottle. It was half broken; she took a sniff inside. “Reminds me of those fancy wines father used to drink all the time.”

_Whiskey Peak Winery._

“Oh, no wonder, still. Why is it broken?”

“Quack!”

“What is it Carue-Oh.”

There were broken bottles everywhere. Wine, Brandy, Whiskey, Tequila. All sorts of liqueur thrown all around the room. There were even splashes of blood on the wall. Pantry doors were flung open and the kitchen smelled of gas. Someone hadn’t turned it off even after all this time. Vivi inhaled all the gas and couldn’t breathe well inside, suddenly coughing violently she had to run outside and shut the door.

“N-Next...door.” She coughed.

But the room was also filled with the gas that leaked and she found she couldn’t enter. Besides from what she could see, it only looked like a suite. “Maybe a high-ranking officer slept there.” She reasoned by looking at the beautifully carved bed. 

Vivi checked the other doors too and found the same scene, all the furniture was messy and some even broken. Yet what was most curious was that no personal items were left. It was all just tables and beds. Without the food and bottles splattered all over the halls this ship would look like it was empty from the start. Still, she was determined to find something now that she put her mission aside for this, and indeed there was something.

That damn blue powder that led to one place, the floor underneath.

With a gulp she made her way down the stairway. Lips making an ‘o’ when she saw.

There was...

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Just powder.

Blue Powder.

Canon and bullet holes all over the large and empty basement. Blue Powder spilled all over the place, yet aside from that there was nothing.

She shrieked.

“OH, COME ON.”

She dropped her flashlight and scrambled around the place. Really? She literally risked her ass to come all the way here on BIG MOM’S DOOR to find just an empty ship! And what even is this stupid powder that’s everywhere?! She can bet it's just fucking coca- “Fuck.” She fell to the ground hacking after tasting some. Carue was panicking as she was rolling around excessively while trying to catch her breath. The thing tasted like sand! While she was doing that, she wound up spreading out a mountain of powder to reveal a letter. She didn’t notice it at first but Carue did, quickly running up to pick it in its beak.

“Quack!” He poked her in the stomach and the blue powder she had swallowed came out.

“Cough Cough! AH-” She sighed in relief as she sat up. “Thanks, Carue, you’re a lifesaver.”

Carue looked like he blushed and handed the letter over to her. She picked it up and instantly noticed the bottom was burned, it was as if someone had tried to destroy it beforehand. Question was, why didn’t they? She could tell something had happened on here- if the destruction was evidence. Yet why was no evidence left behind?

“Someone tried to cover this up.” She concluded. “Make it look like a ghost ship. But if this is here then they obviously failed." She examined the letter and could instantly know who it was from just by the crest. Decided to get to the bottom of this now that she knew this wasn’t useless, she got up to look for her flashlight. Swearing she could hear a step but reasoning it must’ve been her own she looked all over the place and finally found that little thing. Clicking the little button that turned it on and positioning it so Vivi could read the letter...

“Oh my god.” She gasped. “I need to tell Lucci.” Turning a heel and motioning for Carue to come over she was about to go up the stairs when-

“Smoothie onee-san just what is this blue powder?”

Shiiiiiiiiii

“I don’t know, but we should probably take this ship to Mama right now.”

She slid over to the window, eyes practically popping out in horror when she saw the giant galleon on the other side.

IT’S THE BIG MOM PIRATES.

Shit shit shit shit.

“Carue!” She whispered to her frozen bird. “We gotta get out of here ASAP.”

Carue didn’t even need more explanation before he was running up the stairs.

Vivi tried to stuff the letter in her shirt when she heard a loud crash on the deck, making her drop it and run towards the stairs. Picking Carue up she dashed up the stairs and swiftly opened the first door she found, hiding inside to avoid running into anyone.

“The hell you do that for Perospero!? I’m trying to see if there’s someone inside!”

“Exactly why we should fire at the ship, kill anyone who might be inside!”

“Then how the hell are we supposed to figure out what happened dumbass!?”

“Well-

“You two shup up and come here, by bickering you’re giving enough chance for them to hide.”

“Yes Smoothie.”

Perospero!? Smoothie!? Those were the frickin’ higher ups! Vivi died a little more inside every time she heard their footsteps getting closer to her. With her hands covering both her and Carue’s mouths she really hoped they wouldn’t think to check inside her room.

“They might be hiding in one of these rooms. Let’s check.”

Damn it! Why didn’t she think of that!? Now she needed to find a way to get out, it didn’t seem like they had found her boat yet. So that was good.

She turned around to notice that there was a window above her, right below the roof.

That should do.

“The first room’s empty. Just a kitchen.” Hers was the third one on that side.

What could she use? Maybe that chair over there if she was quiet enough.

“Same for the second.”

She was halfway through the window when she accidentally knocked the chair off with her foot.

“Did you just hear something?”

Carue gasped.

“Open the door.”

“Fuck.” Carue grabbed her foot. She took hold of the window border and flung herself off the room.

“I got you!” Perospero burst into the room. “Oh.”

“What is it? Did you find something?” Smoothie calls out to him from downstairs.

He narrows his eyes at the open window but decides to ignore it. “No, just the wind.” He makes sure to say that last part louder.

“If you’re done come down. I found something interesting.”

“In a second.” He turns a heel and leaves.

Vivi finally releases her breath, resting her head on the wall under the window. She takes a second to make sure she’s got everything she needs before she’s finally able to go finish her mission. Carue? He’s trembling next to her.

Phone?

She raises her collar to check if it’s still recording, it is. Good, she presses stop and shoves the phone inside her shirt, somewhere safe.

Wait.

She feels herself up inside.

Fuck.

“Look what I found.”

“Oh, it’s a letter.”

"..."

She dropped the letter!

Her internal shrieking was ear drum shattering.

Dumbass!

What was she going to do now?

That was literally the only piece of evidence and she practically handed it over to BIG MOM.

Lucci was gonna kill her.

Carue tried to comfort her but it didn’t matter now. She already felt like shit, and the fact that guards were getting closer wasn’t helping. She had to escape now or she’d be dead meat.

With a groan of frustration, she got up and sneakily jumped off the deck and into the sea. Cursing under the water as both of them swam back to their boat. Once they got on, they turned the engine on and got away from there as quickly as possible. Luckily for them, all the pirates were busy in the basement, looking at the letter that Smoothie found and didn’t seem to notice the small boat that was disappearing into the white sea.

Big mistake.


End file.
